If Only Fantasy was Reality
by emzypemzy
Summary: First CM fic. Morgan and Garcia are having a little trouble with fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever Criminal Minds fic, so I hope it's ok. This idea came to me and it just wouldn't go away, so I wrote it. It's a bit more tame than what was plaguing my mind, but I thought this is enough for my first CM fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters, if I did there would be a heck of a lot more Morgan/Garcia scenes, their flirting is just so awesome!**

**--Red Lipstick--**

Morgan sat at his desk thinking over the last case. It had been particularly hard on them all, what with it being kids that were being abducted - it was always harder with kids. He had spent the week taking refuge in the only things that truly kept him sane: talking to his family on the phone, and talking to Garcia. She always managed to make him calmer somehow, he wished he knew her secret.

Now, back at the BAU, he abondoned his wallowing in favour of seeing the face of the woman who helped keep him sane. When he reached her office, he went straight in and upon noticing all the monitors were off knew instinctively that something was not right. Then he heard her voice from behind him and he turned aroun with a grin, 'Hey Baby Girl' lnot making it past his lips as he saw her: Her lips painted in the deepest red, the colurof sin, her blond hair in curls around her face, her trademark red glasses complementing the bright dress she was wearing, her bountiful breasts spilling over the top as the dress hugged every curve.

He gulped and tried to ask her what was going on but his throat was dry. She walked towards him and he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move. He watched her as her lips formed that oh so sinfully sexy smile over her white teeth as she approahced him and he felt his groin stir. 'Oh shit, now is so not the time for this.' he thought, trying to think of anything but the woman who was currently walking behind him.

"Hey Hot Stuff." She drawled in her familiar telephone voice. "Want me to tell you what I have wanted to say to you all those times we've been on the phone?"

Morgan nodded seemingly without his knowledge as she walked around in front, facing him.

"I wanted to tell you all those times that you looked gorgeous, and not just in our playful way, seriously. That I wanted you here, with me, making love to me." He groaned in approval and the front of his jeans began to strain.

"I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to come out there and kick Agent Laurient's ass for trying to get her hands on yours. Your_ my_ Choclate God."

She stepped towards him and he could smell her perfume - flowery with a hint of earthy tones, very Penelope - he could feel her warm breath on his face as she spoke again: "I wanted to tell you how much I want to see the muscles that make up your body, the way water would look cascading dowm it as you showered, how you woul feel to touch, how you would taste. What you would sound like when you whisoered my name."

He was now completely turned on, his pants straining under the pressure, his penis trying to escape from its denim prison as her voice, proximity and smell drove him wild.

"I wanted to know what you would feel ike to kiss, to make love to, to fuck. I wanted to know what you tased like. Can I taste you?" She asked, her head cocked to the side and a sinful grin on her luscious lips. He grunted in response, his body unable to do anything more than that. She leaned forward, her face coming closer and closer, their eyes locked. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips as they brushed ever so slightly.

"Derrek" She mummebled, he tried to move towards her to no avail.

"Derrek." She said again, this time a little louder.

---

"DERREK." She yelled, and he finally jolted awake. On first look he thought he was still there with Penelope close to him, the sight of her lips painted in the familiar red all he saw.

"Huh?" He mummbled, shaking his head and wiping the sleep from his eyes. When he opened the, again she was watching him intently and he tried not to stare at her.

"You ok Hot Stuff?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

...Hot Stuff...that brought forth the memory of the dream and he shook his head to dispell teh images, she didn't need this, she had Lynch, and hell, he didn't need this either: having sex dreams about one's best friend was never good, especially when said best friends was as amazingly individual as Penelope Garcia.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, rubbing his neck to will away the images.

"OK, well we're heading to teh bar if your coming." She said, glad he was ok.

"Sure, why not." He said, grabbing his coated and getting up to leave with her. Nothing like a good few shots and dancing with some random strangers to get rid of memories from dreams you shouldn't be having.

**Ok, sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm pretty wiped out just now, posting this before I go and sleep for about a day! :P Tell me what you think? Love it? Like it? Meh? Hate it? **

**There will be another one after this, this time with Garcia having a dream of her own :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is up a lot sooner than I expected, but hey, early is soo much better than late! :) Hope you like this one, not sure if it works quite as well, but you be the judge of that. It's horter than the first one.**

**Chocolate Thunder**

Garcia was watching 'Top Gun', enjoying the small respite between cases. She was just back from the bar, and the image of one Derek Morgan - her Chocolate Adonis, well she probably shouldn't still think that now that she was with Kevin, but still - dancing like he was born to do it: his body moving languidly as he used the Morgan charm that she knew so well to charm the beautiful women that surrounded him. The whole time she had spent at the bar she was just so glad that they were all safe and well, that her family and her Hero came back to her.

She was mindlessly staring at the screen, no longer paying attention, her mind wandering to thoughts of that she knew she shouldn't be having. It was then that she heard someone behind her. Surprizingly she wasn't frightened, she felt a frisson of electricity jolt through her as she recognised the familiar foot falls and the sound of his breathing.

"I wanted to dance with you all night." Came his strong voice from behind her. She tried to turn around to look at him but couldn't - she was rooted to the spot. "I could see you watching me, and I wanted nothing more than for you to come and dance with me...you would have got rid of them all in a flash."

"Why do you tease me Pen-e-lo-pe?" He strung out her name long and low and she almost purred at the sound. "Why don't you let me dance with you? Touch you? Kiss you? Taste you? Why don't you let me tell you how much I want you and breath sweet nothings in your ear?"

She felt him move closer to her and her breath hitched when she felt his warm breath on her ear as he spoke again: "You know you're gorgeous Baby Girl? You don't know what you do to me...what you make me want to do to you...you have the most amazing smile, it melts my heart Sweetness, and God do you know how to drive a man crazy with that wicked tongue and sharp comabacks...more than once I;ve thought about silencng you with a kiss, what would you do if I did that? Huh?" he asked, his gaze piercing into her soul.

Her heart sped up at his words, she wanted nothing more than for him to tell her, no _show_ her, what he wanted to do to her. God she'd give almost anything for it. He suddenly took a step back and she felt cold at the loss of contact, but she shivered - this time out of pure pleasure - as he came around in front of her. He had on only a pair of dark denim jeans, the outline of his hardening member visible from the straining, the taut muscles of his chest and abs rippling as he walked towards her, his eyes locked with hers.

"I wanted to dance with you, to feel your body pressed up against mine as you let go, as you moved those lushious curves to the music. God woman, do you see what you do to me?" He said, his breath punctuated with a groan. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard against her chest she felt as if it was going to pop out her chest at any minute, so when he came closer still, his face a mere breath away from hers, she held her breath, trying to slow down the beating which she was sure he could hear.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" He asked, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she tried to answer before his lips moved forward that little bit further, jut about to bridge the gap--

RING! RING! RING! - the shrill sound of the doorbell broke her from the dream.

"Garcia! Baby Girl! Open up! You ok? You left the bar pretty quick?" She was jolted awake by the voice of the man she had been about to kiss. She groaned and tried to shake the images from her mind as she made her way to the door, knowing that the all-knowing-profiler that he was would spot something was off in a second if she looked like she wanted to jump him. Man, why did he have to be so hot? She wondered as she opened the door to see her Chocolate God of Thunder in the very same jeans he had on in her mind, but with a t-shirt too of course, not that it made him look any less sexy. 'Oh man, I need to get a grip. It was just a dream, it's never going to happen anyways.' she told herself sternly, while allowing herself to be enveloped into a classic Derek Morgan bear hug as he kissed her temple tenderly. If he kept doing that well, she didn't know if she could be held accountable for her actions.

**Love? Like? No comment? Meh? Terrible? What's the verdict?**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we have another chapter! This is like the fastest I have updated in a long time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did you'd know about it!**

**If Only She Knew**

They had watched 'Top Gun', after Morgan insisted they re-start from the beginning even though they could both practically recite the movie by now. Thay sat on her sofa, their bodies touching down opposite sides, both hoping that the other wouldn't notice their slightly accelerated heart beat or their slight shivers of pleasure when the other moved that little bit closer in order to reach the popcorn.

At a little past 2am Garcia had started to dose on his shoulder, and although reluctant to lose her warmth and the feelings it evoked in him, he felt he had to get her to go to bed, not wanting her to wake up uncomfortable because of him. He shook her shoulder slightly, managing to rouse her quickly.

"Morgan?" She asked in a voice that sounded thick with honey.  
"Yeah Baby Girl?" He asked, worried.  
"Hmmm.." she hummed into his shoulder before jolting up when realistaion dawned, he was actually there, this wasn't another of her fantasies. "Sorry, think I need a little more sleep."  
"No problem here Sweetness, you can sleep on me whenever you want." Oh god did I just say that? Morgan cringed.  
"Was that a propostion Mr Morgan?" She teased mercilessly and he stilled slightly, by God yes! yes it is! His brain screamed at him.  
"Well, well Miss Garcia, don't we have dirty thoughts on the mind." He teased back, hoping to get the focus off of him, knowing that it was safe on her as she had Lynch.  
"Hey, I can't help it that you're so dreamy Hot Stuff." She said, her voice displaying nothing but the usual teasing tone it held and he wished nothing more than for her to mean what she was saying. He coughed slightly to cover his pause as he tried to collect his thoughts and steer them away from the beautiful woman next to him.  
"I should probably head, you seem like you could use some sleep. G'Night Baby Girl." He said as he hugged her once again before leaving.

Morgan awoke with a start to the pounding on his door.  
"Coming!" He yeld, trying to shove on a pair of sweats on his way. Who the hell is here at this time? He wondered upon seeing that the clock read 4:30am, his mind quickly beginning to worry at the early hour meaning that something bad had happened.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he opened the door, before he gasped at the sight before him: Penelope Garcia in her cup cake pyjamas, the top only just encasing her breasts and the trousers slung low on her hips.  
"Hey gorgeous, wanted to come and take you up on that proposition." She said with a classic Garcia cheshire cat grin, his heart rate accelerated dramatically, and he could practically feel the blood drain from his head to other parts of his anatomy that she had not been aquaintenced with...yet.  
Next thing he knew she was pressed against him, her breath hot on his lips as she spoke again: "What's up Tiger? Cat got your tongue?" before her lips crashed on to his. It was electric; the feel of her warm lips pressed against his, her curvacious body pressing into his strong frame, forcing him further into the apartment. He could feel his erection growing with every passing second, the combination of her taste, touch and smell almost too much for him to handle at once. He snapped out of his temporary trance and kissed her back, his hands in her hair pulling her to him so that his tongue could explore her mouth depper.  
"Nu-uh Handsome, you're not in charge here." She said in a sultry voice, before giving him a light shove, causing him to land on his sofa. When did we get in here? He wondered before she chased away all logical thoughts by sending a wicked grin his way as she brought her face down to his once more. "Do you want me Derek?" She asked, her face a picture of innocence - as if she had not just kissed him with such passion not a minute before.  
"Yes." his voice came out strangled. She looked at him quizzically."Yes." He said again, this time a little louder and with more conviction. He shut his eyes, afraid of what she would say, of how she would reject him.

When he opened them again she wasn't there, in fact neither was he. He was back in his bed, his sheets a twisted mess and his body coated in a thin film of sweat. 'Oh man, I'm screwed' he thought to himself, he had just admitted to himself that he wanted Penelope Garcia, and he knew he couldn't do a thing about it.

He clambered put of bed and went for a shower. As he stood under the cool water, he let his thoughts drift back to his dream and he found himself getting hard in a second. He knew that this was going to be one long day if he couldn't get these thoughts of her out of his head.  
He arrived at the BAU earlier than usual which didn't go unnoticed by Emily, who didn't have to be a profiler to know that something was eating at Derek Morgan. And she intended to find out what it was.

**What'd you think? **

**Next Chapter: Garcia has another one of her Morgan fantasies, and maybe if I have time then Emily will be chatting to Morgan. If not next chap then that will definately be in the one after that, if you guys still want to read about it that is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This update took longer than I would have liked, but I hope you guys like what you read.**

**I don't own CM.**

**You Can't Hide Forever**

Penelope was left sitting on her sofa, a little confused to say the least. She was confused, and a little upset at Morgan's sudden leap away from her and need to get as far away from her as possible. 'I know I'm on the large side, and I know I'm not his 'type' but I'm his friend, and that was just mean.' she thought to herself, 'You have Lynch.' came that wee voice she despised so. ' Why do you care if Derek doesn't find you attractive?' It questioned. She got up, sticking in her iPod head phones and cranking up the volume to try to drown out the voice, to give her some respite from the constant battle her mind and heart had been playing ever since the first fantasy she had about her Chocolate Adonis.

She lay down in her bed, pulling the covers tight and willing herself to sleep; willing herself to go to a place where she didn't need to think about all of this.

She awoke with a start when the head phones were no longer in her ears, sitting up and wondering what had awoken her, she slipped out of bed and headed for the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw one very relaxed looking and very cute looking Derek Morgan sitting on her sofa in... her jaw dropped to the floor...nothing but fire engine red boxers...oh mann...Her heart rate increased rapidly when he looked at her, like he was looking _into_ her, like he could see what she was thinking.

"Hey Baby Girl, thought I'd come and help you sleep..." He drawled in that delicious voice of his, accompanied by a classic Derek Morgan grin. She shut her eyes and shook her head to clear away what she knew must be a hallucination, Derek Morgan would not be here, dressed (or un-dressed) like that, if it was real. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to open them on an empty room. But it was not to be, one half naked and still very there Chocolate GOD was still sitting on her sofa watching her every move like a hawk.

"What you doing here?" she finally managed to croak.  
"I came to help you sleep Gorgeous." He replied, appearing next to her in an instant, his strong arms encircling her shoulders and pulling her to him. She hummed contentedly as his breath tickled her neck and his strong arms pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on hers.

She shivered as his lips brushed the side of her neck, moving up towards her jaw line.

"You smell good, Baby Girl." He murmmered into the coft expanse of her neck as his lips continued on their blazing trail to her jaw. She stood rooted to the spot as his soft lips drew lines of fire on her body, when he reached her jaw line he kissed it tenderly before turning her around to face him. She drew in a breath at the sight before her: his eyes, darkened by lust, were staring straight into hers leaving her with no doubt as to how he was feeling.

She held her breath as his face moved closer to hers, slowly, so very slowly. She began to feel her heart race as his warm breath fell on her lips. She unconsciusly licked her bottom lip and that was when he pushed forwards, his lips crashing down on hers. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and she could taste the rich syruppy goodness of Derek Morgan. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered hers, kissing and caressing away any and all other thoughts. Her hands trailed up his back, commiting to memory every curve and every scar. A rougue thought entred her mind as she felt his muscles ripple as he moved in closer: 'If only this was real.'

This thought was pushed out of her mnd when he took his lips from hers for a second, foreheads touching he said: "Don't you want to kiss me Baby Girl?" she could see the confusion on his face, and now that her brain had more oxygen to it she did what her instincts told her to do and kissed him back, fiercely. He took from her lead and kissed her back, soft kisses that had her breath coming in small pants as he drove her wild with his touch and taste. His hands moved into her hair, pulling her closer still in order to deepen the kiss further. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, caressing her own when they met. She was dizzy with passion, drunk on Derek Morgan when his large hand made it to her breast, cupping it. She gasped into his mouth as he continued to kiss her and his hand caressed her. She thought she was going to go mad with pleasure when, all of a sudden, he broke the contact, his body no longer in contact with hers.

Her eyes flew open at the loss of contact, and her ears were met with the shrill sound of her alarm clock. She growled low in her throat at the intrusion of her dreams as she looked at the clock: 7:00am. She knew she had to egt up and ready to go into work, but she really didn't want to: that would mean seeing the man who had just drove her wild with only his kisses in her dreams and she didn't know whether she was ready to that and manage to stay in control of her faculties long enough to ensure that she didn't jump him.

Sighing, she dragged herself out of her bed and went for a shower, trying to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead.

* * *

BAU Bullpen -- 8.30am

"Morning Morgan." Emily said, appraoching the so obviouslt brooding man.

"Hey." He said in reply, inclining his head as greeting.

"What's eating at you?" She asked straight off knowing that with Morgan it didn't pay to beat around the bush, he was - although a terrific profiler - always a little dense when it came to subtelties and women.

"Nothing." He replied, looking her in the eye, trying to convince her he was telling the truth. She just raised and eyebrow at him.

He sighed, rubbing his neck before answering. "Just had a rough night."

"Nightmares?" she questioned.

"NO." He said quickly, causing her brain to take notice to just what he was staring at - the picture of her, JJ and Garcia on her own desk. She smiled at the clue his subconscious had given her, knowing that it would and could only be about his 'Baby Girl'.

"What's going on with you and Garcia that's got you brooding." He went to interrupt her, but she silenced him with a finger. "And don't even try and tell me it's not about her, I know you too well Derek Morgan."

"It's fine, Emily, nothing's wrong." He said, when in fact all he wanted to do was tell her everything, but in doing that he was afraid that he would make it all real, would make what he knew deep down come to teh surface and he didn't know if he was ready for that.

"Uh-huh and why don't I believe that? Oh yeah, because you're here early and I happen to know you went to Garcia's last night to check on her."

"Am I that predictable?" He asked with a small smile.

"When it comes to Pen, yeah." She said with a grin. "What's going on Derek?" she urged softly. "You can talk to me."

"It's just...no...nothing, it's fine." He said, turning to his computer. "There's nothing to talk about."

"And why don't I believe you?" She asked, moving in front of him again. He looked her in the eyes then and she saw that whatever it was was eating him up, and she knew that he'd talk to her, or Reid even, when he was ready, which she guessed would be before lunch. "Ok, but you know I'm here." She said before leaving him to brood some more before the rest of teh team came in.

* * *

Garcia's Apartment

Her shower had not helped in ridding her brain of the memories of her latest Derek Morgan fantasy, in fact it had the opposite effect. As she lathered the body wash on her skin, she could feel his hands on her, feel his lips against her own, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be there with her. He had made his way into her senses and, it seemed, he wasn't about to leave any time soon.

When drying herself off, she looked in the mirror at her body. That little spiteful voice telling her that someone as beautiful as Derek Morgan would never go for someone like her. Trying her hardest to ignore the niggling voice, she got dressed. She, unconsciously, put on clothes which she knew complimented her figure, as well as her trademark red lipstick which - unknown to her - drove the object of her fantasies wild. Without realising it, she was going to be adding fuel to the fire raging in Derek Morgan's head and heart.

**What'd you think?**

**Next chapter: The team all make it into the office; Morgan and Emily (or whoever you guys think it should be) h****ave that chat; Garcia makes it to her office without incident, but what will happen later on when an 'unwatned' face makes an appearance?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own CM. Although I really really want too :(**

**Admittance is the first step**

Morgan stood at the small kitchenette stirring his coffee mindlessly. As he listened to JJ talking, his mind wandered elsewhere...to Penelope Garica to be exact. He heard her infectious laughter before he saw her, his hand dropping the spoon and his head snapping up as the familiar clickity-clack of her heels sounded in the corridor. When she walked in his breath caught in his chest as he drank in every detail of the sight before him. She had black kitten heels on, a red, black and white rose printed dress that dipped low in the front and hugged her figure perfectly, focusing his eyes on her swaying hips and generous cleavage. Her blonde hair was in perfect curls around her face, her glasses glinting in the light and - his heart rate accelerated further - her lips were painted in the deepest of reds. He sucked in a ragged breath. It was then that he noticed the person walking with her - Lynch - and he felt a surge of jealousy rip through him. It took all of his (allbeit dwindiling) self control not to charge over to her and kiss those oh-so-kissable lips of hers, that would make Lynch history. But he knew it wouldn't be the case, Lynch made her happy, he couldn't be the guy that wrecked it all for a school boy crush, couldn't be the one to begrudge her her happiness. He was seriously considering throwing his morals out the window when he saw Lynch's hand snake around her shoulders and another, more powerful this time, surge of jealousy tore through his entire body.

He looked away quickly, hoping, wishing and praying that when he looked up either Lynch wasn't there, or they both weren't. She's happy, that's the main thing. He repeated to himself, hoping to chase away the curling of envy in his belly. It was then that he felt the familiar feeling of someone's gaze on him and he looked up. He shouldn't have. He looked straight into the eyes of his Baby Girl as she was surveying the room. She shot him one of her killer smiles that showed all of her teeth before she turned on her heel and followed Lynch out of the bullpen. He growled low in his throat, starlting a confused JJ, before stalking towards Emily's desk.

"You got a minute?" He demanded. She just nodded, picking up her coat and following after him, as he marched to the door. She shot JJ a look which said she'd explain later as she chased after him.

He was almost outside when she reached him. Before she could even ask what was wrong, he blurted out: "It's Pen." in a slightly strangled voice. She almost replied: 'Well, duh!' before she caught herself, he wouldn't talk any more if she said that!

"What about her?" She coaxed gently, almost sure of his answer but wanting him to admit exhaled slowly, reubbing his hands over his head and massaging his neck slightly. "Don't laugh." She nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her.." He hesitated, unsure how much she needed to know in order to help him out. "All of her." He said, looking to the ground.

"Oh." She said, then realisation dawned. "Oo-oh." She repeated, her eyes widening. "Do you like her?" When he didn't answer, she urged him on with a playful nudge to the ribs. "If you don't tell me I can't help you." She said softly.

"Yes." He said, his voice hoarse, looking up at Emily who was by now grinning at him.

"Good." she said with a smile.

"Good?! That's all you ahve to say? I tell you that I'm in love with my best friend and all you can say is good?!" His voice raised an octave as he spoke. Emily just looked at him, stunned at his admission.

"In love with?" she queried, cocking her eyebrow at him, while inside she was screaming with joy, that he had finally admitted his love for their beloved Tech.

"Did I? Oh man...I'm screwed." He muttered, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"You need to tell her." Emily demanded, momentarily forgetting all about Kevin Lynch.

"I can't." He said defeated, "She's got Lynch, she doesn't nned or want me."

'you got it all wrong pal.' thought Emily, but knowing she couldn't betray her friend's trust she said:  
"Give it some time, then go talk to her. You have to, your friendship is too good a thing to loose, but if you don't try you'll never know, plus she'll still be your friend even if she doesn't feel the same way." - 'not a chance of that though' she thought to herself.

"Thanks, that really helped." He said sarcastically. She squeezed his shoulder supportively before guiding him back inside.

When they reached the bullpen, Morgan had relaxed a little, turning to Emily he thanked her and she assured him that it would not meet Garcia's ears.

"One little tip though, try not too stare quite so much or you may just give yourself away." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. She succeeded in getting a laugh from him. No smile though, but she knew that wouldn't be gone for long, not with Penelope Garcia around.

* * *

On reaching the parking garage that morning, Garcia ran into Lynch, he hugged her and kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but compare his touch to Morgan's, and even if it was only in her head, Morgan's won hands down. 'This isn't fair on Kevin.' she thought, realising that she had only one of two choices: either get over Morgan (which was so much easier sai than done) or dump Kevin. And as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she knew which one she would rather do, who was she trying to kid, she couldn't get over Derek Morgan.

The two made small talk as they headed to her office via the bullpen, and she thought she felt Derek's heated gaze on her, she shivered at the thought. 'Just residual memories of that, whatever it was, last night' she scorned herself. 'Nothing more.' However, she still turned to check, the part of her which wished it to be true winning out in the end. She clocked him by JJ and she couldn't help the lust which bubbled in her belly as she saw her scrummy yummy chocolate GOD in all of his flesh and blood glory. When his gaze moved upwards and she met his warm bedroom eyes she couldn't help but smile before giving herself an internal shake, turning and leaving the bullpen, Lynch following in her wake.

"Kevin, we need to talk." Garcia said as they entered her domain.

"Oh man, those are the most hated words in the english language, after your compter just got hacked by Ms Garcia." He joked trying to lighten the mood in a conversation he knew was going to end badly.

"This," she said indicating between the two of them with a perfectly manicured hand. "isn't working. I'm not all here, and it's not fair on you.." she said softly, hoping he would understand.

"Penelope, you are all here, I can feel it." He said, a slight tinge of desperation evident in his voice. She just shook her head sadly and cast her gaze to the floor. "If you're sure." She nodded. "Well, you know where to find me if you ever need anything, you know." He said quietly before leaving her office. He turned at the last minute and said: "Your GUI was awesome by the way." before he left her alone in the room.

She sat down in her chair with a sigh, the feeling of a weight being lifted off of her shoulders causing her to smile a genuine smile, the relief evident in her posture. Only one thing left to do now: convince Morgan that she's his 'type'. She had no idea where to begin, what with his track record as long as the Nile and his taste in women about the same as a teenage boy's - big boobs, small hips and not a lot up there - she thought she'd have a better chance if she got Reid to invent a machine to swap her mind into the body of a playboy bunny, then he'd surely bat his dreamy eyes her way. 'Maybe guys like Kevin are my reality,' she thought to herself. 'and guys like Morgan can only ever be fantasies.'

'But then again, isn't it worth it? Even just one shot, he's not going to ditch me as a friend if I up the ante on our flirting, and if it doesn't work and he doesn't take the hint then hey it's not going to wreck a great friendship.' She thought, her grin growing as her optimism shone through.

**What'd you think?**

**Next Chapter: it's written, just gotta be typed up. Let's just say we got some dancing coming up =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is kind of acting as a filler. **

**I don't own CM.**

**Finish your paperwork and you'll be rewarded**

Morgan and Emily were back in the bullpen, and not two minutes later JJ had whisked Emily away for a 'coffee'. Morgan knew they would be discussing his admission, and surprisingly he was ok with that. Surely 3 heads were better than his one, especially when the other two were JJ and Emily. His mind had been eased of the pressure a little, although he still had continuous images of Penelope Garcia, both real and imaginary, playing in a loop in his head and he was finding it rather difficult to concentrate.

As he continued his paperwork, a smile graced his face as his thoughts remained on his goddess and god given solace. He was thinking about talking to her, about how she would react, but he couldn't quite fathom out what she would do, he was scared she'd turn him down. He was already concocting a plan to woo his Baby Girl. That was until he caught sight of Lynch heading out through the bullpen and his jaw clenched. 'Dammit!' He thought, ' I cannot be the guy who breaks up her chances at happiness because I can't get her out of my head, it wouldn't be fair on her.' His smile fell at this thought and he sighed in defeat, he couldn't do that to her.

He saw JJ and Emily come back into the bullpen, both with huge grins on their faces and he knew that they had been discussing his earlier admission. He returned their smiles before snapping his head around at the sound of a very familiar voice:

"Ola chickas! You got a minute?" She asked Emily and JJ and he tried to pay attention to Emily's earlier warning and not stare too much. He got his head down and back to his paperwork. Emily and JJ smirked at his attempts at not staring and watched as Garcia frowned at the back of his head, not used to getting no reaction from him. She smiled a half smile at the girls and motioned for them to follow.

"Kevin and I broke up." She said simply, turning to them as they entered her office.

"Oh, we're so sorry Pen." They said in unison, both trying to contain the massive grins that threatened to form at the ridiculously perfect timing of this incident. Garcia cocked an eyebrow at them in question - they both ignored it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked, having composed herself the quickest.

"Nope. We just weren't in the same place, and that's all your getting just now girlies." She said with a small smile.

"You coming for drinks later tonight then?" JJ asked. "All of us were planning on hitting the bar at around nine and see where it takes us. Just to relax you know?"

"Sure, why not?" She said, turning around to her babies as the phone began to ring.

* * *

Morgan had debated whether or not he (or rather his already racing heart) could take phoning her, but he knew that he had to, he wanted to hear her voice directed to him and only him, to hear her flirtations, even if it was only friendly banter. So he picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hey handsome." He gulped. "What can I do you for?" She drawled into the receiver. On her end, Emily and JJ smiled upon hearing her voice, knowing that she was going to be just fine.

'You could do me for free Baby Girl.' He was ever so tempted to say, but he refrained himself, instead opting for:

"Need you to look up any and all relations of Roy Dillan, DOB 14/2/89."

"You got it sugar." She said and he could hear the familiar tapping of her brightly painted nails against the keys.

"OK, got it." She said before rattling off a handful of names and sending him the files in an e-mail.

"Thanks Baby Girl, what'd we do without you and your supreme genius?"

"Live very dull lives and solve half as many cases." She joked back.

"Oh, so sure of your abilities sweetness?"

"You know I'm the best Hot Stuff, you can't deny it."

"OK, ok you win. You are the all knowing goddess of the FBI." He conceded with a laugh and she almost purred at the sound, thankfully stopping herself in time.

"Just the FBI?" She fake pouted.

"I can hear the pout in your voice Baby Girl, put that lip back in and go kick butt in Camelot my princess."

"I can't, got to get all this data stuff done so I can go out with you guys later." She said, and he could hear her magic fingers at work already.

"Well, thanks for the list, I owe you one."

"No problem Hot Stuff. You buy me a drink later and we're even." She said before disconnecting.

She smiled at the conversation they had just had, all the usual flirting and she was ready to more her plan forward. She was looking forward to later, she was going to show her Chocolate Adonis what he was missing, and if he didn't see her or take the hint then she'd have a great night anyways and they would still have their friendship. It was a win-win situation, although she knew she would be gutted if he didn't take notice. She shook those thoughts from her head and got back to work, counting down the hours until they would be heading out.

* * *

He swallowed hard, she was going tonight. He hadn't even thought about it when JJ had asked him earlier, and now all he could think about was Penelope Garcia dancing, swaying those hypnotising hips of hers to the music. He took in a slightly shaky breath as memories from his dreams were brought back to the forefront of his mind, combining with the new images his brain had thrust in front of his eyes.

"Morgan!" Emily yelled across the almost empty room. "Stop day dreaming about me and finish that paperwork so you can come with us later." She winked at him when he looked up from his desk and shot her one of his cheeky grins.

He shook his head to dispel the images and exhaled slowly before taking the next report out to finish off. His mind was now focused, he had a goal: to get this done so he could see his Baby Girl dance, and – hopefully- be dancing with her. As long as Lynch isn't there that is.

Emily saw his face darken slightly and she knew what had gotten into his head. Now was as good a time as any to tell him about the break up, she thought, heading towards him. She was, however, intercepted by JJ who had seen the intent written all over her face.

"Let her tell him." Was all she said and Emily nodded, it would probably work out better that way, before heading back to her desk.

Reid, who had been watching the three of them for the past five or so minutes, was completely bamboozled as to what was going on. And he was sure that he would rather it stayed that way for now.

**I know I promised dancing in this one, but you will get it next time. Thought the really fast update might persudae you to give me your thoughts =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. Just borrowing them :)**

**Hope you like it. I have, in about the last 2 weeks, read almost every single Morgan/Garcia fic, and I gotta say you guys have awesome writing skills and great ideas :) Anyways on with the chapter...**

**Just Dancing**

They were all at the bar by 9pm, all of them that is except Garcia, and Morgan was beginning to wonder if she had changed her mind and he felt his heart drop.

"She's coming Morgan, don't worry, come dance or something and stop moping." JJ encouraged softly, extending her hand to him. He took her advice and, downing the last of his first drink, he took her hand and they made their way on to the dance-floor.

This was what Pen walked in on: her Chocolate God dancing, his body moving languidly as he moved to the music. She took in a breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. She'd planned to dance and make him want to dance with her, but now, upon seeing him doing his 'thang', she wasn't sure if she could do it. He was after all dancing with yet another pretty blonde. But when he spun her around she smiled in relief: it was JJ. Thank God. Pleased by the turn of events, she dumped her bag and coat with Reid and Rossi, saying quick Hello's before heading for the dance-floor dragging a rather frightened Reid with her.

Then she began to dance, that's when he saw her, when her hips were moving dangerously and her body was responding to each and every tempo change in the song. He drew in a breath and JJ turned to see what had caught his attention. She smiled when she saw Garcia and knew that if she kept dancing like that then one Derek Morgan would be nothing but a pile of mush on the floor.

When Reid, upon direction from Miss Garcia herself, spun them around so that they were facing the other way, her eyes met Derek's and she smiled softly at the way he was watching them, or at least she thought it was them…it could very well be the two girls beside them, but she hoped it was them. When he returned her grin with a wink and a cheeky smile she knew he had been watching them and she smiled before looking away and continuing with her dancing, not realising just how much she was affecting him.

When he headed for the bar after the song had finished, she followed, having the perfect opportunity to get the dance that she wanted so much.

"Hey Tiger, I'll have a Jack and coke." She said with a grin, "That can be my repayment for earlier."

"Whatever you want Sugar."

"Anything?" She asked with a coy grin. "How about one of those coveted chap pictures?" She teased.

"They're only in your dreams Garcia, and they _may_ be on your computer, but that I don't want to know about." He smiled back at her and her heart skipped a beat, 'how on earth can a single _smile_ do that to me?' she wondered.

"Well, _you'll_ never know, and _I'll _never tell." She winked at him, taking a sip of the drink that had just been put down in front of her. A small film of it coated her red painted lips and Morgan sucked in a quick breath as her tongue licked it away. Her head was bobbing to the music as she drank and took in his appearance: tight dark denims that showed off his tight tush, grey top (if there was ever a man of simple taste it was Morgan, but it suited him, _very_ well) that was just tight enough to highlight his toned body while leaving some to the imagination. 'God! He knows how to dress.' She thought to hersself before the song changed and, finishing off her drink, she grabbed his arm and dragged him (although he didn't put up much of a fight) on to the dance-floor. She began to sway to the music, her whole body moving as one, and he had to try so hard not to pull her up against him. She was killing him, slowly but surely she was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He didn't think he could take much more of her dancing so close.

She began to move closer, edging her way nearer to the hunk of a man currently dancing with her. She was putting her all into dancing so as not to think about how his gorgeously toned and muscled body would feel against hers.

He bent his head down to her ear as she moved in closer and her breath hitched as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Kevin not coming tonight?" He tried to ask casually, and if she hadn't been so caught off guard by the question she would have noticed the slight nervousness in his usually strong voice.

"Nope, he won't be coming to these things anymore." She said smiling, watching the conflicting expressions on his face as he pulled back to look at her.

'Does she mean they broke up? What does she mean?' he wondered, his mind slightly sluggish after the scent of her delicious perfume had reached his nose.

"Sorry sweeness, that's a shame." He said, covering all the bases and trying to hide the glee he was feeling...she was 'free'.

"It's cool Hot Stuff, we weren't in the same place." She said, this time it was her leaning into his ear and he almost growled at the amazing view he was treated with before he looked to the side in order to stop the stirring he could feel in his pants from going any further.

She moved back from him slowly, when she felt his strong hands being placed on her hips stopping her from moving back completely. Her body was on fire from just that touch alone and they began to move together, as one. When his hands came off of her hips she concealed the disappointment with ease and continued to dance, getting lost in the music. She was completely at the mercy of the music and then him when she felt his hands brush against her own arms and then down to her hips once more. It wasn't unusual for the two to dance, but this was a little closer than they would normally and she was loving it. Not about to waste this opportunity, she put her hands on his broad shoulders, smiling up at him when his hands rested on her waist as the song faded and another, slower one, came on

His heart rate was through the roof, she had just pulled him to her to dance and he could feel her soft body pressed slightly against his. He took in a deep breath hoping to calm his heart rate, it had the opposite effect, however, when he breathed in her gorgeously tempting scent and she smiled at him, her red lips framing her perfect teeth. 'Man, I'm a goner' he thought to himself as her hands guided him in his dancing before he fully joined in and they began to move. He could feel the sway of her hips in his hands and he was sure he was going to have the hard-on of the century if he wasn't careful.

"You alright there Hot Stuff?" She asked, her breath tickling his face as she leaned towards his ear. He nodded in response and they continued dancing, both being driven wild by the slight grazings of their bodies and the feel of the other beneath their hands. That was until Emily and JJ came dancing on to the floor and joined them for a dance as the song sped up once more. The two kept grinning at him and there was even the odd wink in there when Garcia turned away. He took the hint and excused himself, heading to the table for a seat. If he had turned back around, he would have seen the look of disappointment wash over Pen's face as she watched his retreating form, appreciating the view of his deliciously squeezable tush.

Emily and JJ smirked at each other as they watched their friend and they knew she was gone. As they had guessed she had completely fallen for Morgan, and they were so pleased that, finally, they had both realised it at the same time. They had decided that a gentle push in the right direction was the way to go and so dragged her to the bathroom.

* * *

Morgan took at a seat at the table, pointedly ignoring the curious stares from Reid and Rossi, before taking a sip of his drink and clearing his throat. "Don't even try it." He mummbled dangerously.

"Wouldn't have dared." Reid said with a smirk, turning to Rossi who was also smirking at Morgan. They would just wait a little bit longer, let him think he was in the clear before they brought it up.

* * *

In the bathroom JJ and Emily both turned on Garcia straight away. "What _are _you planning Miss Garcia?" JJ asked with a smirk at the blush which spread on Garcia's cheeks.

"Nothing." She said, her voice all innocence.

"Uh-huh." Emily said unbelievingly, "And what do you call what you were just doing?"

"Just Dancing." She said simply, trying and failing to conceal the huge smile that accompanied her thoughts of who she was dancing with.

"Garcia, honey, that was not _just_ dancing. Nothing is ever 'just' when it comes to you two." JJ said with a grin.

"Whatever you say girlies, I'm just having fun." She grinned at them. "Now I really do have some business to take care of, so yeah, conversation over." She said, heading for a stall.

"The conversation is _far _from over. You finally admit to yourself you _like _him then?" Emily asked her.

"May-be." Came her voice from the stall.

"Garcia, come on, tell us." JJ urged.

"Maybe I just like dancing."

"Honey, spill it or we will have to, to..." Emily looked to JJ for help.

"Have to ..what?" She teased, coming out the stall and washing her hands. The two of them looked at her and she smiled before 'giving in', although she was really glad to do so, so she supposed it couldn't actually be called 'giving in'.

"I like him. He's_ nice_." She says, mussing her curls and pouting, applying a little more red to her lips. "He's my best friend."

"Just nice?" They teased. "You more than like him Pen, and we think you're doing something about it. Let us help." They impeached.

"I have it all under control honey buns." She said before sending one last smile their way and leaving the bathrooms to get herself another dance with her Chocolate Adonis and to put the rest of her plan into action.

**What'd you think? Any ideas, critisism (constructive preferably), and random musings welcome and wanted =)**

**Next Up: Garcia ups the ante, and Derek puts his plan into action as well. It could get steamy soon.... ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so right now I am in a state of utter shock...just watched the last episode of the 5th season of House and as a Huddy shipper I am gutted, but as a House fan in general I gotta say it was Fan-effing-tastic! Seriously guys...in shock...was almost in tears and...just w-o-w....sorry about that stray into another fandom, just a slight excuse for any mistakes you may read below...brain not quite in gear....anyways, to the matter at hand:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Once Will Never Be Enough**

Morgan's eyes were glued to the bathroom doors, waiting and watching for Garcia to come back out, ready to get up and shake his way through the throngs to meet her. That was until the three girls came back out – dancing. His eyes were glued to her, following her every little move, his eyes moving with her swaying hips, her facial expressions as she danced from concentration with that little crease between her perfectly shaped eyebrows to happiness with the 100 watt smile that, even from this far away, managed to melt his heart. His pulse rocketed as the three were approached by a group of three guys and he felt the now familiar surge of jealousy rip tare through his gut, carrying him from the table and to his Baby Girl. He was going to be the one dancing with her, no one else. Ever.

He reached them with a few fast strides and took her hand. Before she or any of the guys could protest (not that she was about to though) he was twirling her away from the group and into his well muscled arms. She hummed contentedly as he pulled her in close before releasing her and beginning to dance with all his usual charm and charisma directed directly at her, and she felt like she would melt into a puddle on the floor. Instead, she smiled, grinning cheekily at him before leaning into his ear.

"Did you not want me to dance with them sugar?" she asked, her voice low and unbearably sexy.

"I wanted to dance with you." He replied, his familiar deep voice so close to her ear causing a shiver of delight to creep up her spine. She grinned like a Cheshire Cat as she pulled back from him, their eyes meeting as she did so and a silent message being played behind both of their eyes: 'I want you. I need you. I love you.'

If only she knew what he was thinking, it would be so much easier. When the song sped up, their bodies were practically gyrating against each other, both fighting the increasingly strong urge to pull the other to them and kiss them with all the passion and love in the world.

JJ and Emily, who were by now dancing with the two guys who had came over earlier were smiling and shooting looks at each other: Garcia almost had him…it wouldn't be long now before he cracked, and they couldn't wait to see it.

Morgan twirled her around so that she was facing away from him, checking out her rounded posterior in the fitted dress. He almost growled at the sight as her hips shook again. Then he took a step forward, his body a bare centimetre from hers and she could feel his closeness and she smiled an almost predatory grin, pleased as punch as he placed his hands on her hips, guiding them in time with his own, side to side.

"Baby Girl." He murmured into her curls.

"Mm-hm." She hummed in response, continuing to move to the music.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said, his voice low and gravely and she almost purred at how it sounded.

"Thanks Hot Stuff, you're not looking too bad yourself." She replied, turning herself back around to face him, her hands going to his shoulders again as the song slowed. He gulped at the spectacular view of her gratuitous cleavage that was now in front of him. He tried to name as many football players as he could to keep the stirring in his pants from escalating. She noticed the slight far away look in his eyes and leant into his ear again:

"You ok there Handsome?" She asked, her warm breath landing on his neck causing him to shiver and forget all about the footballers, his full attention back on the beautiful and so very tempting creature in his arms. He nodded yes before motioning that he was going to get a drink. She followed him to the table, taking a seat while he went to the bar.

* * *

She flashed an almost dangerous grin at Reid and Rossi and they got the message it held: 'Don't you dare mention a thing.' And so they didn't; they knew better than to piss off Garcia.

* * *

Morgan was going to order a drink, when instead he decided that some fresh air would do him the world of good, clear his head for a bit, so he headed for the door. And when Garcia noticed that he wasn't at the bar, she frowned. 'Where'd he go?'

"Outside." JJ mouthed as she and Emily made their way back to the table, and Garcia practically launched herself out of her seat and towards the door.

"What's going on with those two?" Rossi asked Emily and JJ as they sat back down. They just smiled in response.

"There's always something going on with those two." Emily said, her grin widening. "Maybe they both realise that now." She said, deliberately vague, knowing that she really didn't have to spell it out.

* * *

The cool night air was doing wonders to relieve the sheen of sweat which had collected on his skin from dancing and just being that close to the woman of his dreams, and fantasies. His mind however would not let go of the images of Penelope Garcia dancing with him, for him, next to him, or even the sound of her voice as she spoke in his ear. He shivered at the memory of her warm breath on his neck before shaking his head to try to dispel the images, to try and get his thoughts under control.

This feat proved fruitless however when the object of his thoughts came sashaying out into the night with a bright smile and a greeting:

"What's up Sweet Cheeks?" She asked, noting his expression.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just needed a breather."

"Yeah, it was pretty hot in there." She agreed – and so were you, she thought but didn't say – before adding: "What's really bothering you sweetness? You can tell me." She said with a smile, placing her hand on his arm, feeling the muscle underneath her hand contract as he crossed his arms in front of his body.

'The fact that I love you, and I want you, and I want nothing more than to kiss you right here right now.' he thought to himself before realising he needed to answer before she tried to dig any deeper. She would get it out of him and he didn't think now was the best time, she and Kevin had just broken up after all.

"Just needed to think." He said, smiling at her from under his lashes and her heart almost stopped, man he was just too hot!

"About what hon?" She asked, hoping to God that her plan was working.

"Whether or not I should do something." He said, deliberately vague.

"And what might that be Tiger?" She asked, while her mind was screaming at her to shut up and kiss those deliciously kissable lips.

He didn't grace her question with a verbal response, instead he did what she had been thinking about and pressed his lips to hers, pushing her against the wall as he did so. His body was pressed against her softer one and he moaned when she began to participate fully in the kiss, her mouth parting slightly as she moaned. Their tongues met and danced, caressing and probing the others' mouth. He tasted of the chocolate he had eaten not long ago and a hint of bourbon, and he smelled of his familiar cologne that, at this present moment, smelt so much more erotic than it had done not two minutes ago. She didn't want this to stop, ever, so she kissed him fiercely, her passion building as his skilled lips continued their assault.

She tasted of cherries with a hint of the whisky she had drank earlier on her tongue. He was, and would now forever be, addicted to her. The scent of her deliciously fruity perfume was overwhelming his senses and he knew he didn't want to stop. He kissed her fiercely, pouring all of his built up passion into the kiss, wanting to show her just how beautiful she was to him.

"Sorry." He murmured against her lips as he pulled back to see the pink tint across her cheeks and slightly swollen red lips that he knew he was never going to stop wanting to devour.

"That," She said, her voice slightly breathy, "was something you should _not _be apologizing for." Her kiss-swollen lips curled into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and so he went with his gut and kissed her again.

It was slower this time, softer, more tender. Their lips brushing just ever so slightly at first, as if he was testing to see if she would refuse – like that was going to happen, she'd been planning for this to happen all night, and although it hadn't occurred the way she had planned she really didn't care, it was so good, too good to give a damn how it had happened. She was just so glad that it had actually happened - before it became more probing and then more sensual. She looked into his eyes and saw the pools of desire there for her and only her and she gasped. He used this to his advantage and ran his tongue across her lower lip, tasting once more the deliciously addictive flavour that was distinctly _her._

She was lost in the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as her hands found there way to his neck, her manicured nails scratching slightly as she pulled him closer, urging him to kiss her more deeply. When she felt his whole body pressing her into the wall she could only think of how good he felt against her and how good his lips really were. Her fantasies had not done him justice.

She frowned and moaned in disapproval as he pulled away once more. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered, his voice rough: "I think we should go back inside Baby."

"What?" She asked, her brain still not back to full functioning capacity due to his proximity and his smell invaded her senses once more.

"If we stay out here any longer I don't think I'll be able to stop Sugar." He mumbled and she felt it rumble through her neck as he placed a chaste kiss to her throat, inhaling her scent once more before planting his lips on hers for a last fix from his newest drug before pulling himself from her and grinning at her. She was using the wall for her support, her hair slightly mussed from his hands and her lips swollen from their kiss, a massive (even for Garcia) grin adorning her beautifully flushed face.

"And that would be a bad thing in what reality?" She questioned him with a smirk, standing up straight once more and taking a step towards him.

He grinned at her comment before his face turned serious: "You just broke up with someone," He was unable to say the name in fear of growling it out, "And I won't take advantage of that Baby Girl."

"You have got to be kidding me baby, I was more than a willing participant in that just there, I've been trying to get you to do that all night." She smirked at his bemused expression. "You would never be taking advantage of me, sugar. More like I'd be taking advantage of a good situation." She smirked before rubbing the tinge of red lipstick off of his bottom lips and receiving a low growl of appreciation from his throat. She smiled at him and pushed him ahead of her back through the door to the bar.

"You're checking me out aren't you Baby Girl?" He asked over his shoulder without looking back.

"Always, Hot Stuff. Always. Who could not with that tush?" She said, her smile growing as he gave his hips a little wiggle and laugh escaped his throat.

"You're still not getting those chaps pictures." He said in reply.

"Aww man." She pouted before her eyes light up with wicked intent. "Wait? So they _do _exist?"

"May-be." He said teasingly, turning and winking at her before they headed for the table.

* * *

JJ and Emily watched with interest as the two re-entered the bar, wanting to know if they had both got what they wanted. They were unsure however, because the two acted like they always did: flirting and banter and pet names. When Morgan was chatting to Reid and Rossi about some sports team or other, the girls turned to Penelope, JJ just arching an eyebrow at her in a silent question. She just smiled at them and took a sip of her drink, some fruity cocktail or other, choosing not to answer them. Choosing to leave them hanging for a little bit. Unfortunately her refusal to answer confirmed what they thought and they both grinned at her, their eyes sparkling with all of the things they wanted to say to her, ask her and all the details they wanted to pry from her.

JJ and Emily stood up, getting ready to leave. They collected their coats and then pulled Garcia from her seat, announcing that they were _all _leaving, they had Girls' Night ahead and that they would see them all tomorrow. Garcia smiled back at the men at the table apologetically, before blowing them a kiss and trailing after the other two ladies.

"Call me when you girls get home." She heard Morgan call as she walked away and she smiled, she would get to hear his gorgeous voice later that night after all. But then she would have all the details pulled from her by her two other best friends, well not so much pulled as coaxed. She was really dying to talk to them about it, get their 'expert' opinions on what the hell she was supposed to do now.

**What'd you think? Ideas, constructive criticsim, hints, tips, rants, random musings...all welcome and loved :)**

**Next Up: Phonecall between the two; JJ and Emily grilling Garcia; Their advice; Morgan has another dream ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just another wee note to say how great the stories on this site are :) My reviewing tends to be spordaic sometimes (and just now is one of those times) so just another great big thanks to those that have been adding such brillinat stories, or adding to already brilliant stories, I'm really enjoying reading them all :)**

**Thanks for the reviews...I appreciate the support :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

They were only just in the car, the door just shutting behind Penelope as she clicked her seat belt into the buckle when the two turned to her with matching grins on their faces:

"So, what'd you two get up to outside?" JJ asked turning around in her seat as Emily pulled them out of the lot.

"No-thing." Garcia said, but the groin on her face combined with the sparkle in her eye told them otherwise.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to believe that? You were practically having sex with your clothes on on the dance-floor." Emily said in all seriousness before the three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Emily Prentiss. You did _not_ just say that?!" Garcia asked between laughs.

"I believe she did." JJ said with a grin, both of them watching as Emily blushed slightly.

"Hey, this impromptu Girls' Night is not for you guys to laugh at me, it's all about you Pen." Emily reminded with a glance in the mirror at Pen's face. "Nice try though."

"It was worth a shot." Garcia said with a grin, while inside was screaming: 'We KISSED, we kissed!' in an almost sing-song voice.

"Yeah Garcia, you are not going to be deflecting tonight." JJ said seriously turning and training her gaze back to Garcia, seeing the sparkle in her friend's eyes. " What happened? I can tell you are just bursting to tell us." JJ smiled as Garcia's face was lit up with a 100-watt smile.

"Oh, you squeezed it out of me!" Garcia joked with a smile. "He kissed me." She continued, the grin on her face becoming slightly goofy. The two turned to her with just as large smiles as they pulled into Emily's parking spot and gave her a look as if to say: 'And?'

"Details, Pen, we want details!" JJ said, her voice full of excitement.

"Electricity." She said, "He's a _good_ kisser."

"Come on, what else? What else? So what's going on?"

At that Garcia faltered slightly, the grin falling a little. "I…don't…know." Her brow furrowed in worry. "But we have plenty of time to talk, and do some more _other things_." She said, laughing slightly as JJ and Emily looked at her with slightly shocked expressions before they remembered they were with Garcia and they really should know by now not to suspect anything else.

"You really like him don't you?" They asked as they went into Emily's apartment after noticing the slight worry that overtook her for a minute.

"Yeah." She whispered softly, looking down at her hands as she played with the rings on her fingers.

JJ and Emily exchanged a knowing look: 'She didn't just like him, she loved him.' and she had finally admitted it to herself.

"So, details, Miss Garcia, details." Emily coaxed, flinging herself down on her sofa next to Garcia.

"Weelll…" She began before the damn broke and she found herself telling them everything, every little detail. From the way his eyes grew dark with intent, to the feel of his lips on hers to the delicious smell of his cologne as it surrounded her. The girls sat and listened in rapt attention as their friend poured her heart out about the one thing she had been dreaming about for a long time. They smiled at her encouragingly when she had finished her commentary.

"What should I do guys?" She asked them and they could hear the familiar hint of insecurity that entered her voice just like every other woman who had ever been in this kind of situation before.

"Well, first you should answer you phone." JJ said, indicating the flashing and vibrating piece of colourful technology that was Penelope Garcia's phone. They all knew who it was going to be, after all they hadn't phoned him when they got to Emily's as they had promised.

"Hey Hot Stuff." She greeted as she flipped open the phone and put it to her ear. The other two got up and went to the kitchen to give her a little privacy. They'd get the details after they hung up anyways.

"Hey Baby Girl. You girls get home ok then? You were starting to worry me." Came Morgan's deep voice over the line and she almost went weak at the knees remembering how his breathless voice had sounded next to her ear not even half an hour ago.

"Yeah we did Honey Bun, but now I'm getting a grilling BAU style." She said with a laugh and he smiled at the familiar and so very amazing sound.

"Oh yeah, well I'm sure I could get out the old hand cuffs and show you what we really do to suspects." He drawled cheekily.

"Derek Morgan, did you just proposition me?" She asked, her voice cloaked in fake shock and offence.

"Why, Penelope Garcia, I believe I did." The way he dragged out her full name in that oh so gorgeous voice of his had her blushing slightly as she let herself fall to the sofa. She didn't want her knees giving way and her ending up on the floor from just the sound of his voice…that would just be too embarrassing.

"Well, I'll just have to hold you to that offer then, won't I?" she teased right back with a smile as she heard his breathing deepen a little bit.

"You, Baby Girl, are going to be the death of me." He said, his voice laced with passion that she could hear and her heart rate sped up so thst she was convinced he must be able to hear it on the other end of the phone.

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we Handsome?" She teased, her voice going slightly huskier as her mind conjured up images from her previous dreams of the man she was talking to.

"Penelope Garcia, are you trying to distract me from the fact that you forgot to call?" He asked suddenly, breaking her from her momentary reviree.

"Never." She said with a smile which he could hear in her voice, her sinfully sexy voice that was doing things to him that he didn't think wise for her to know about just yet.

"Tell JJ and Emily, who I'm sure will be listening from somewhere, that they better not give my Baby Girl too much of a hard time." He said with a grin, imagining Emily and JJ with ears pressed to one of the doors trying to hear Pen's side of the conversation.

"Don't worry my Chocolate Adonis, I have it all under control." She said, her voice crawing out every syllable so that it sounded like perfection to his ears.

"I'm sure you do Baby Girl." He said with the smile evident in his voice. "I'd better let you get back to those two before they kill me for talking to you all night." He said, the smile disappearing from his voice.

"Sure thing Hot Stuff, hope you're not too lonely tonight." She said with a grin developing on her face as she heard the ragged breath he exhaled before she hung up.

"Penelope Garcia! Were you trying to kill the man?!" Emily asked with a smile as her and JJ came back into the room.

"Nope, just leave him thinking about me. Don't want him dancing with some hot blonde now that we're gone." She said with a slightly evil smirk. JJ and Emily just turned to her, their faces serious:

"He wouldn't do that Pen, he likes you." Emily said seriously. "Trust us, we've all been waiting for you two to finally realise that you were both in love with each other."

"In love?" Garcia squeeked, she hadn't even admitted that fully to herself, and here her best friends were talking about it as if it was as blatant as a neon sign on the Las Vegas Strip.

"Yeah, Pen, we all see how you both look at each other, how you act. It's right there, always was you two were both just too blind to notice."

"I love him." She said softly before repeating it, louder this time and she felt a weight lift off of her chest. She felt strangely liberated and she had an almost unbearable urge to flee from here and tell him the revelation she had just made. However, she knew that that would be too much too quickly, I mean they had only just kissed, and that had been a big step, saying 'I love you' was _huge, _too huge and she knew that she wasn't ready for that step yet, even if she did know that that was how she felt.

Emily and JJ watched her deep in thought and realised that they were going to have to distract her with something, and so they decided to put on a film - Dirty Dancing, you couldn't get much better than that.

Although occupied by the film and the great banter and conversation JJ and Emily always brought with them, Garcia's mind still strayed to Morgan - a lot. She kept remembering how his lips felt on hers, how his body had felt warm and hard and pressed up against hers, how his hot breath had tickled her throat as she spoke in her ear, and how is strong hands had pulled her to him. He was ingrained in her brain, in her every sense and she knew that she never wanted anyone else.

* * *

Penelope was not the only one who had gotten an interrogation of sorts, Morgan had also got a 'talking to' from Hotch and Rossi who gave him the spiel about not hurting her and not wrecking it, about going slow and it better be forever. He sat comfortably, not intimidated by his friends' partial threats, he knew that he loved her and that if she would let him he was going to prove it to her and keep on proving it to her for as long as she'd allow, he just had to take it slowly at first so that he (or she) wouldn't freak out. Reid on the other hand was enjoying taking the piss out of Morgan for not realising his feelings sooner, and for (for once) noticing something to do with feelings after Reid himself had.

After about twenty minutes of this 'interrogation' Morgan had headed home and phoned Garcia who had not phoned him to say that they had made it home safely.

After their conversation he went into a cold shower to calm his body. Her voice could do things to him that it should not be possible for it to do. It was just so _Garcia_ and she had a way with words and a way of stringing out the words that he was sure must be illegal.

He crawled into his bed after his cold shower and tried to think about everything other than the woman that he knew he would never let go. As long as she let him hold on.

His head had only just hit the pillow when he heard the familiar sinfull voice reach his ears:

"Do you still want to kiss me my love?" Came none other than Garcia's voice in his ear.

He sat up quickly to find her kneeling to the side of him on the bed in nothing but his robe and he could already feel the beginnings of his erection. He tried to reply but his mouth was dry and she leant forward, her face mere inches from his, her breath warm on his face as her red lips made there way to his ear: "Do you want me?" Her voice asked, her lips brushing his ear lobe and he moaned at the closeness of their bodies as her breasts peeked out the neckline of the robe as she leant foreward.

She trailed her lips from his ear down the side of his neck and then licked and sucked her way back up to his jaw, illiciting deep moans of approval from his throat. And when her lips brushed his he pulled her to him, falling back on to the bed with her held firmly on top of him, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back while hers pulled him to her, as if trying to stay as close as she could.

Then, suddenly, they were back outside the bar, the cool night air hitting their skin as he pushed her against the wall...then back on the bed, him looking down at the deliciously voluptuous form below him as his hands fumbled for the cord around her waist so that he could bare her to him. His hand found the knot and as he began to work it free he leant down and kissed her full on the mouth again, strong and passionate as his other hand skimmed her breast, feeling the thrumming of his pulse in his ears he let the now undone cord fall to the side. His hand was snaking under the material to open it when her hands grabbed his. He looked up at the sudden change in her manner and their eyes connected...

"You're going to have to wait for the real thing Hot Stuff." She said with a wink and a smile before she disappeared from underneath him and his eyes sprung open to see nothing but his pillows below his face.

He groaned in frustration when he felt his erection still stirring and hauled himself awkwardly out of bed to go for yet another cold shower, hoping that maybe the next time he fell asleep he would not dream of the many, many things he wanted to do to his Baby Girl...actually he was quite happy to continue to dream about her, as long as he would be able to get, as his latest fantasy had said: 'the real thing' at some point in the future then he could endure the cold showers. The fantasies, in his opinion, were definately worth some blue lips.

**What'd you think? Constructive criticism, ideas, musings, ramblings, plans for world domination...all loved and appreciated :)**

**Next Up: They have another wee chat on the phone and then, hopefully, a date...of sorts.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Thanks for the fantastic reviews guys, they make me smile :D Plus the fact that I reached the 50 review mark, thanks :)

**Just a warning, I have exams these next 3 weeks, so my posts _may _be slow...or they may speed up of the studying's not working...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**First Date Nerves**

The next morning Morgan woke up to Clooney sitting next to the bed, his tail wagging manically as he watched Morgan get changed into his sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing the lead. Morgan was pushing himself harder this morning, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the woman who occupied his fantasies of late. As his feet came down on the asphalt he tried to push the remenants of the fantasy from his mind, they had only just kissed, now was not the time for him to be thinking of moving it along further...I mean we haven't even gone out properly, he thought to himself as his legs carried him up the steep hill almost effortlessly. As images of his Baby Girl infiltrated his mind again he knew he would never truly get her out of his mind, and that thought brought a smile to his face.

When he made it home he decided a quick stint at the gym would do him some good, get rid of some of the nervous energy inside him as he thought about what him and Garcia would talk about today, because they were going to have to talk, and he'd decided that they might as well eat while doing so, he just had to banish the nerves away for a minute so he could ask her. He knew that with all this nervous energy and slight pent up sexual frustration from his many fantasies about the aforementioned woman he was going to have to work himself extra hard to try to burn some of it up.

* * *

Garcia had woken up that morning in a flurry of panic: had that kiss just been another of her fantsies? She wondered in that state between sleeping and waking before she came to fully and rembered it was in fact real. A massive smile adorned her face as she grabbed her clothes and headed to Emily's bathroom to get changed, careful not to wake JJ who was on the pull out bed next to her.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she remebered the feel of Derek Morgan's lips on hers and the taste of him as they kissed. She couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that shook her body, she couldn't wait to see him again, or even just hear that deliciously seductive voice of his. She washed her face and then attempted to fix her hair a litte before washing and putting on the spare clothes she'd left at Emily's for just such an occasion. This was not an unusual occurence, only usually it wasn't about her, usually she was the one interrrogating the other two. And she smiled as she remembered what, or rather who, had led her to be the object of their interrogations. She was going to have to talk to him about it soon and, she rationalisied, they both had to eat, so why not eat together and discuss at the same time. Maybe that way they could do a little more than discussing afterwards. She had tasted chocolate, and not just _any _chocolate, chocolate-a-la-Derek Morgan, and she knew she would never get enough of it. Get you're mind out of the gutter Garcia. She admonished herself before heading to the kitchen to get some food in her belly, stopping just short of the door when she heard the familiar whisperings of her friends.

"I can still hear guys. I am be in a slight state of shock but I can actually hear!" Garcia joked as she walked in on her friends, smirking at their slightly guilty expressions.

"Sorry Pen, it's just that we're so hapy that you both _finally _have your heads out of the sand at the same time." Emily smiled.

"No worries my girlies, just, you know, don't go interrogating Morgan and we'll all be peachy." She smiled at them before continuing. "I'm going to head now, got a conversation to have."

"No problem. What do you have planned Miss Garcia?" JJ asked upon seeing the familiar glint in her friends' eye.

"Just a nice conversation my dears." She said and they could tell that she was nervous.

"It's just Morgan Pen, don't worry about it. He likes you." They encouraged as they walked her out. Smiling at her as she waved, blew them a kiss and headed towards the bar to get her car.

* * *

Morgan was working himself as hard as he could, pushing himself to his limits. His breath was coming hard and fast in short gasps as his lungs protested to the hard work. He stopped suddenly, bending over on himself to catch his breath before answering the ringing phone on his belt.

"Hey." He said, his breath coming in short pants.

"Hey Hot Stuff. Who've you been 'exercising' with this morning?" Garcia teased, wondering whether he would sound so breathless after other, more private activities.

"Just Clooney sweetness. Did you make it through the interrogation unscathed?" He asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Relatively, but you may not be so lucky Handsome."

"Uh-oh. Do I sense an intervention coming?" He asked with a grin. He wasn't worried about Emily and JJ's impending talk. He liked Garcia a lot and knew that no matter what they said it wouldn't change.

"That will most likely be on the horizon Hot Stuff."

"What you up to later Baby Girl?" Morgan asked suddenly, his voice strong and demanding and she shivered at the sound.

"That all depends on you Handsome." She said with a smile.

"Well, how about we go to Ellen's over on 24th and 5th and get us one of her famous Burgers and shakes later?" He asked, his voice not betraying his nervousness.

"Sounds like a plan Hot Stuff." She said with a smile getting into her car and starting it up.

"Get you there at six Baby Girl." He said with a smile before hanging up, his stomach churning with nerves. What if I screw this up? I can't screw this up! I love her too much.

* * *

After hearing the dial tone in her ear she shut her phone and began the drive to her house, her mind wandering to later and just what was going to happen. She felt as if a flock of butterflies were in her stomach as she thought of just how badly she wanted this to work with them, how badly she needed him, she knew that this would not be some passing fancy, it couldn't be. She loved him too much.

* * *

Later that night. 5.30pm.

Garcia was standing in front of her mirror, she had just finished her shower and was trying to pick something to wear. It was a lot harder than she had expected, it may have been 'just' Morgan but she wanted to look nice, wanted to look great. And really, Morgan was anything but 'just'.

She took another look at the many brightly coloured clothes scattered on her bed before choosing an outfit and slipping it on over the lingere she had chosen. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with her choice. She put on her red lipstick just before leaving, pursing her lips and smiling at her reflection and heading out the door.

Her nerves calmed slightly as she made her way on the familiar roads to the diner. It was Derek, she could handle Derek. She shouldn't be worrying, as Emily and JJ said he likes me. She flushed with pride at the thought that that was true. He hadn't said as much but his kisses had said it all. She was looking forward to their date, wait can I call it that? she wondered before ridding those thoughts from her mind as she pulled into the lot next to the diner and saw her dinner partner sitting in a window booth.

He smiled at her when he saw her walk by and she blew him a kiss from her red painted lips. His breath caught in his throat as it always did when she walked into a room. Her clothes screaming about her indiviuality and her sensuality. The colourful African print dress she had on enhanced her cleavage and highlighted her curves as she walked and he smiled his trademark grin as she approached.

"Hey Baby Girl." He said while getting up and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Hot Stuff." She said with a smile, pleased as punch by the spot that he had just kissed, before she sat down opposite him, smiling at him over the menu. "So, what looks good?"

"Apart from you Baby Girl?" He said before blushing slightly: that was so corny, you idiot! He thought to himself.

"Why Derek Morgan, that has to be one of the corniest lines I have heard in a long time." She said smirking at his slight embarrassment and pleased by his compliment no matter how cheesy it was.

"I have plenty more where they came from Angel face." He said with a smile before getting back to the matter at hand. "The burgers are the best in town, and the shakes are the thickest and creamiest I have had in a long time."

"You are not the only one with some ridiculously cheesy lines Agent Morgan, I am sure that I can give you a run for your money." She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat, her smile was so beautiful.

The waitress came over and took their order, two burgers and two shakes; one strawberry, one chocolate.

As the waitress left to put their orders in Garcia turned to Morgan with a grin, her breath catching as she saw him smile back at her.

"So, Mr Morgan, what do tell was last night about?" She asked straight out, not wanting the evening to be awkward.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He said, smiling at her. "Something which I do not regret and would like for it not to be a singular occurence."

"Well lucky for you Hot Stuff I do not intend for it to be a one off experience." She said, her voice seductively low as she trailed a painted finger nail over his hand taht was sat on the table between them before she looked up into his eyes.

"Lucky me." He said, his voice throaty and deep as he saw the look of, dare he say it, love in her eyes.

She winked at him and then asked him about Hotch, Rossi and Reid and just how he'd managed to not get skinned alive by the three. He welcomed the easy conversation and they sunk into their usual routine of filrtatious banter and inane chatter. When the food came, Garcia proclaimed this place a Godsend and Morgan had to agree, it had great food and he was in the best company. The conversation flowed easily and the two could not help but wonder why the hell the hadn't done this a long time ago. But the night was still young and they planned to make the most of their first real 'date'.

**What'd you think? Constructive criticism, musings, rants, super secret plans for world domination...all welcome and loved :)**

**Next Up: The date continues. What way do YOU think it should go? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait guys, exams are a pain. But you all know that. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing from people that are reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Oh my God, tell me you didn't? Morgan! No way." She said in between her bursts of laughter, trying desperately not to start crying. Derek Morgan, _the_ Derek Morgan had just told her that he had once been so distraught after a break up that he'd actually _serenaded_ the lucky young girl. And he really couldn't sing. Tone deaf was the hottie. She cringed for him. "So," she continued after containing herself. "What'd you sing to her my Angel face?" she asked, still trying to keep the laughter in.

"Smrhrghsa." He mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand as he said it.

"What was that? I didn't catch it?" She teased mercilessly.

"She's the One. Robbie Williams." He said, looking away in embarrassment as she hooted with delighted laughter.

"Oh man, that's priceless! Aww…is Derek Morgan embawwassed?" She teased him further, smiling at one of the cutest expressions she had seen on his face.

"Hey, I bet there are some embarrassing things you've done, Miss Garcia. Care to share?" He asked, turning to her with a smile, his embarrassment gone and replaced with curiosity.

"Nope." She said, placing some fries in her mouth to fend off more questions. But Derek was not easily swayed.

"Eh, I do not think so." He chuckled. "I told you that one, now you gotta tell me one sweet cheeks."

"Just before I went underground I went a bit…crazy, off the rails you know. Well, we were at this bar and well we liked this guy. Cute, nothing on you though Hot Stuff." She winked at him. "So when he left well we followed, just to see where he was going you know. Little bit tipsy, we kept flirting with him, and he was clearly uncomfortable, but we were under the influence of that 'evil brew' and well yeah, made an idiot of myself using a honker of a line." She said with a smile.

"You're holding out on me Garcia." He said with a smile, "What was the line?"

"You must be a fireman, 'cos you're so hot. You can put out my fire anyday." She cringed as he laughed and then he shot her his cheekiest grin causing her heart to flutter for a second before it went back to its normal rhythm.

"I don't think I've even used that one Baby Girl!" He said with a laugh, and she couldn't help but smile at teh deep throaty chuckle that escape his lips.

Their laughter and chatter rang out in the diner as they continued to swap childhood tales as well as more recent embarrasments. It had begun to get dark while the talked and ate, and by the time they had finished their food, it was twilight: not quite night yet but almost there. His favourite time of day. Looking out the window at the stillness of the evening, Derek thought it would be a great night to go for a walk around the park, or even just around the block. He didn't want the date to end just yet, and he hoped she didn't either. So, when they were getting the bill he threw it out there, hoping that she would agree with him and that she would welcome the idea.

"How about we go for a walk before heading back Sweetness? I am so full right now I don't think I could drive." Morgan asked after he had payed for them – of course Pen had argued that she'd pay half but he could be just as stubborn as her if he wanted to be and she relented, for once.

"Sounds like a plan Handsome, but you know that if you want to get me alone all you have to do is say the word. No excuse necessary." She teased him, not realising how true her words were, for both of them.

* * *

As they walked they continued to talk, chatting about everything from Morgan's properties to Garcia's love of fluffy pens. They had walked to teh park and were now, very slowly, making their way back to their cars, both of them dragging their feet. Neither wanting to part just yet. It was on the stretch leading back to the diner that he slung his arm around her easily as they walked, and she shivered at the contact. His grip was firm and strong, yet there was that tenderness to it that was and would forever be associated with Derek Morgan: Tough and hard on the outside, but with the great kindness and tenderness that she knew was as big a part of him as his wicked sense of humour.

She watched his face change through many different expressions as he talked abotu his time at school in Chicago, from his dad dying to him being bullied to his beefing up and to his feeling of protectiveness for his sisters and mum.

"It's like," he paused. "It's like I don't want anybody I care about, anybody I love, to get hurt. Which is normal but it's like because of what happened to me...I can't sit back and just watch, I _have _to do something to help them. Because I keep wondering what would have happened if I had someone who'd stood up for me, or I'd stood up for myself, maybe those boys would be alive, you know..." He trailed off, unhappy with himself for bringing the conversation in this direction.

"Handsome," Penelope implored, trying to get him to look at her. When he did she continued. "You are the bravest guy I know, the toughest guy, but also the sweetest. You were just a kid yourself, what about those others before you, they could have spoken out. They didn't either. You were all just terrified little kids. None of it was your fault. And you know we all love you for you. Over-protectiveness and all." She finished with a smile, snaking an arm around his back and giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks." He said, clearing his throat and she saw the sadness retreat from his sparkling eyes.

"Anytime Hot Stuff." She said with a grin, her arm staying around his body.

"You got any deep rooted problem you want to off load Baby Girl?" He joked, before she surprized him completely by turning towards him and placing her lips on his.

The kiss was soft at first, tentative almost. Delicioudly soft brushes of the gentlest nature them followed by more forceful kisses. Their lips seeking out the others everytime they lost contact. Her tongue trailed along his lip, asking for entrance and he obliged straight away, following her lead and doing the same. The kiss deepend as their tongues caressed each other as they met. Their breathing was getting slightly heavier when Pen pulled away with a sigh and a smile before linking her arm in his and leading them onwards.

"What was that for?" Derek asked with a smile, looking down at the beautiful blonde head of curls that was wedged under his arm.

"Wanted to." She replied happily looking up at him from under her dark lashes and he couldn't help but grin wider at her, by god she was beautiful. "How's Clooney Mr Agent man?"

"Clooney great gorgeous. Still as hyper as last week." He said with a smirk.

"Good. Glad my second favourite Morgan is great." She smiled. "Oh, wait, don't tell your family I said that!" She said quickly before kicking herself...of course he wouldn't say to his family, they'd only gone on one date..arg..you're such an idiot, she thought to herself.

Seeing her thoughts written on her face he replied quickly: "Don't worry Baby Girl, Clooney is often higher on their list than I am." He joked.

"Actually, I could believe that." She said, smirking up at him as he took on a mock-hurt expression.

"You wound me Baby Girl. Now I know why you came tonight...for my dog..." He said in a sad voice before laughing as she nudged him with her elbow and then joined him in laughing. Neither of the two wanted the night to end, but they knew it was going to have to, and with their cars in sight they knew it was going to be ending pretty soon.

When they reached the car there was that slight awkward pause when both were trying to work out how to ask if they could do this again soon when Derek envelope her in a bear hug, a Derek Morgan specialty. She put her arms around him and hugged back just as fiercely, breathing in the scent of his cologne and his own musk, humming contentedly at her current circumstance. She would be quite happy to stay there all night.

"How about we do this again some time?" She mummbled into his chest.

"That sounds great Baby Girl. What'd you have in mind?" He mumbled into her curls, reveling in being this close to her.

"Oh, well that's a surprize, so you'll just have to wait and see." She said with a smile, breathing in deeply again, wanting to imbed that smell into her mind. She couldn't help the little disappointment that swelled in her heart when he pulled away, but that was replaced with joy as his lips came down to hers once more and they shared a chaste kiss before pulling apart and grinning like fools at each other.

"Call me when you get home so I know you're hone safe?" He asked her before kissing her forehead and pulling away completely.

"Sure thing Hot Stuff." She said with a smile, before turning and getting into Esther. She watched, and appreciated, Morgan's retreating form as he got into his SUV.

* * *

He had just entered his apartement and been attacked by the largs ball of fluff that was Clooney when his phone began to ring. Knowing who it would be he hurried to pull it out of his pocket and lock the door behind him.

"Morgan." He said into the phone as he flipped it open.

"Hey tiger. That's me home." came Garcia' heavenly voice in his ear.

"Good Baby Girl. You have eased my mind of worry." He said with a smile, imagining her own grin at his words.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, Hot Stuff. Sweet Dreams." She said, already dying to see him.

"Yeah. Sweet dream Baby Girl." He said and she could hear the grin in his deep voice. Man, even his _voice _is sexy, she thought to herself with an inward sigh, she was doomed to love this man forever, and now she realised it was a great thing as he lo- well at least liked her back.

"Oh I will Handsome, I will." She drawled saucily before hanging up, leaving a rather hot and bothered Morgan on the other end. How is it possible for her to do these things to me with only a few words? He wondered not realising that he had the very same effect on her.

* * *

Morgan was kissing her, passionately, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as she moaned into his. She was passion drunk and he had only just kissed her, but boy was it a good kiss. She thought to herself before all rational thoughts left her mind as his hands began to trail across her body caressing every part of her he touched. That combined with the expertly ministrations his lips were now performing down her neck, trailing towards her chest, was causing her to become extremelly turned on and all she wanted was for him to take her, to make love to her, to fuck her. She didn't care what it was called as long as he did it, and soon.

She moaned again, louder this time, as he stripped her of her pyjamas and his hands danced over her bare skin. She looked down at him as his lips first touched her breasts and she let her head drop back to the pillow as her breath came in short gasps as he proceeded to draw her nipple into his mouth and make it harder than it already was. He repeated this on her other breast and she didn't think she could get more turned on. She was mistaken, and this was one thing she was happy to be mistaken about.

When he looked up at her she saw the passion in his eyes and she couldn't help but gasp at the intensity of it. Her breath hitched as his hands moved below her shorts and pulled them off, baring her to him, the cold air hitting her wet centre. Then he began to touch her, feeling her slickness on his fingers, stimulating her further.

"You're really wet, Pen, wet for me." He said gruffly as he lowered himself down the bed further. She closed her eyes, feeling every sensation as he continued to touch her.

She gasped when she felt his lips on her inner thigh, and her breathing accelerated rapidly, her chest pumping faster as his lips trailed closer to her centre that his hand continued to tease. But when his mouth met the inner curve of her thigh, they stopped and she groaned in disapproval.

"Do you want this Penelope?" Came his deep voice, so sinfully sexy and deep and she shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her thigh.

She nodded in agreement.

"I want you to say it." He said gruffly, his breath ticlking her thigh once more.

"Yes." She said, her eyes flying open as his lips traveled further upawards.

"Shit." she cursed the empty room as her eyes opened and her dream ended. She groaned, flinging her head back on to the pillow. "Why couldn't I have woken up even ten _seconds _later?" she questioned the empty room before glancing at the clock and seeing it was 6am.

'Might as well get up now, not going to be able to sleep with those fantastically torturous images in my mind.' She thought with a sigh, dragging herself out of bed and going for a shower, readying herself for seeing Morgan later.

'How come I always fantasise about him when I have to see him later on in a work capacity?' she thought to herself as the warm water cascaded down her body and she could almost feel his hands on her once more.

**What'd you think? Ideas, constructive criticsim, hints, tips, rants, random musings, super secret plans for world domination...all welcome and loved :) **

**Apologies for the stupid-ness of Garcia's line...had trouble finding one I thought would fit...so yeah.**

**Next Up: Emily and JJ talk to Garcia; Morgan pays her a visit; Hotch talks frat rules...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they all make me smile :)**

**Got an exam on thursday, so probably won't have another chapter up until Friday at the earliest, so enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Details, Wild Fire and Frat Rules.**

Garcia had only just made it into the building when JJ and Emily swooped down on her, one either side and a coffee placed in her hands.

"Details." JJ sing-songed as they walked towards Garcia's lair. Garcia just smiled in response and was trying to think of a word to describe her evening when none other than Morgan rounded the corner. She saw the slight nervousness that crept into his eyes but was erased when he looked straight at her and smiled. A shaver ran up and down her spine at that smile, it was the very same smile that he, or rather the Derek Morgan of her early morning fantasy, had looked up at her with as he trailed warm and wet kisses up her inner thighs. The memory of her early morning illicit thoughts encouraged the just barely contained coil of heat in her belly to swell, but she masked it well, in true Garcia fashion, smiling at him when he said:

"Good morning Baby Girl. JJ, Emily."

He nodded to the other two before continuing past them and down the hall, but not before turning around and checking out the rear end of his recurring fantasy and only recently reality. He gave a low whistle at the sight of her swaying backside and she turned around, catching his eye and throwing a wink his way. He smiled a mega watt smile and rounded the other corner out of view, just in time to miss Emily and JJ's curious glances.

"So, I take it it went well then?" They questioned with matching grins.

"Yup." She answered with a smile, but saying nothing else which caused JJ and Emily to sigh in frustration.

"Are we going to have to coax everything out of you?" JJ asked.

"Maybe." She replied, deliberately stalling until they got to her office for fear of being overheard. The girls just left it and continued on to her office, waiting for her to crack like the other night.

Upon entering the office, Garcia turned to her two friends and told them to sit down.

"Uh-oh. Serious conversation." Emily said with a smile as she saw Garcia physically relax as she sat in her 'throne'. Garcia took a deep breath, readying herself to tell them about the night, but before she could even get through a second deep breath, JJ interrupted:

"Come on, Pen! You're killing us here!"

"OK, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Garcia said with a laugh before starting her story: "It was great. Perfect. More than perfect, I don't know, it was just brilliant." She rambled slightly under their intense gazes.

"So you had a great time! That's great Pen. What'd you do?" Emily encouraged.

"Went to this really good diner with great food and the _best_ shakes ever. I am not kidding." She smiled here remembering how when she had gotten to the bottom of her delicious chocolate milkshake she had tried to get every last drop out and Morgan had silently handed her a spoon, later telling her it was what he always used as it was the only way to get it all. He was a genius, she mused, a delectable genius.

Noticing her far away look JJ interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to them so they could hear all about it.

"So, is he a good kisser?" JJ asked, her voice full of that teasing lilt that only JJ could get away with. Garcia blushed slightly at the memory of their kisses coupled with her early morning fantasy before grinning like a Cheshire Cat and saying:

"Oh yes, but did you really expect any other reply, it is Morgan I'm talking about." She said, her eyes widening and sparkling with pure delight.

"Oh, Miss Garcia, what _did _you two get up to?" Emily teased, seeing Garcia blush slightly at her insinuations.

"Emily Prentiss! What do you think of me!" She replied in mock outrage before continuing more seriously: "I'm not a first date kind of gal, girlies."

"But I'm guessing you would have broken that if he'd tried." JJ said with a chuckle watching Garcia's blush heighten a little.

"Oh you got it _bad_ Pen." Emily teased with a laugh.

"Nuh-uh, I got it _good_." She replied before they all looked at each other and burst out laughing, laughing so hard they were almost crying.

* * *

This is how Hotch found them, his three female employees giggling like schoolgirls with tears running down their faces. He could only smirk at the sight and when they saw his face they laughed harder, unable to hide their obvious amusement at their boss' expression.

"Sorry." The three chorused as they controlled themselves.

"What'd you need Boss Man?" Pen asked, spinning around in her chair to face her babies, ready for any request he had, any that was except the one he asked:

"How was dinner?"

"Wh-hat?" she spluttered, turning around to see three smirking faces.

"Dinner, last night. Was it _that_ bad that you blocked it out?" Hotch said with a smirk, the other two were surprized by his jovial behviour so early in the morning and watched as him and Garcia spoke.

"It was good, yeah." She said with a smile before she faltered, "How'd you know about it already?" She asked him.

"We all know about it, it spread like wild fire." Hotch said with a slight grin, happy that two people who had been fooling themselves for the longest time had finally addressed the situation.

"Wait a second, if you guys all know, who else knows? What if Strauss finds out?" She said, panic creeping into her voice.

"She will find out on our terms. Don't worry." JJ said, butting into Garcia's paroxysm of worry.

"Listen to me, one date and I'm worrying about frat rules." Garcia said with a slightly strangled laugh. "Do you need anything sir?" She continued, getting back to her job.

"Can you look up Thomas Henry Keen for me? Anything you can get send it over to me." He said before leaving. The girls took his lead and left with smiles and promises to be back later on for a more detailed conversation.

* * *

Later that day, after spending his time filling out paperwork while his mind was on Garcia, Morgan was called into Hotch's office and he couldn't help but worry that it was going to be one of those talks. He wasn't quite ready for one of those. Although he knew he would transfer units in a heartbeat if it meant more dates like last night.

When he got to Hotch's office he took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door, his usual air of confidence waning slightly. He took a seat on Hotch's request and looked his boss, and his friend, in the eye.

"The only way to say this is this: do you know what you are doing?"

Morgan didn't have to ask to what he was referring, and replied with a short, clipped: "Yes."

"You do know about the frat rules though Morgan."

"Yes," he interrupted. "I do, and I –"

Hotch cut him off: "We do not want to loose you or Garcia. I am going to talk to Strauss, see if we can work it out."

"Hotch, you don't have to do that. I will-"

"Morgan, you and Garcia are part of our family. We stick up for our family." Hotch said seriously, "You better not screw this up." He said, effectively dismissing him.

"I don't intend to." Morgan said with a thin lipped smile before leaving to go back to his paperwork.

* * *

When 12 o'clock came around, Morgan decided a little lunch was in order and could only think of one person to do it with. Well, he had been thinking about her all day, so there wasn't much change there.

"What can I do for you Hansome?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"How about some lunch Baby Girl?" He asked, holding his breath while he waited for a reply.

"Sorry Hot Stuff." She said apologetically, "JJ and Emily have comandeered lunch for a nice long chat. What'd Hotch want to see you about?" she asked, curious.

"How'd you hear about that sugar?" He asked, wondering just how fast news travelled around this place.

"You should know by now that I know everything." She said with a smile and he laughed.

"I guess I should, shouldn't I. He wanted to talk about us." He said simply.

"Us as in 'me and you' us?" She asked, her intial worries about frat rules returning.

"Yeah, 'you and me' us. Don't worry sweetness, he has assured me that he will sort it out, in fact he won't even let me anywhere near Strauss to tell her myself. All the eyes and ears are on me at the moment."

"That would be our fearsome leader, taking the strain off and placing it on him. Wonder when we'll get our customary 'chat' Erin Strauss style?"

"Probably before the day is out what with the speed that news travels around here." He said, half serious, half joking.

"Oh, that's my chauffeur for my interrogation over lunch, speak to you later Hot Stuff."

"Sure thing Baby Girl. I had fun last night." He added and she stopped in her tracks as she put on her coat.

"Me too, handsome, me too." She said softly, before her head set was removed by a rather impatient Emily.

"She'll talk to you later Loverboy." Came Emily's voice in his ear and he couldn't help but laugh at their friend's antics, her and JJ were true gossip queens, and he loved them for it.

* * *

At the end of the day, just as he was going to his car his phone buzzed.

"Morgan."

"You know those jeans are really becoming handsome." A familiar seductive voice drawled in his ear.

"Why thank you Baby Girl, where you hiding?" He asked, looking around and not seeing her anywhere.

"The security camera's make really good Morgan watchers." She said with a smirk.

"And I'm sure that's what they were made for." He said with a grin, leaning against the hood of his SUV and nodding at the nearest camera.

"Nice jacket too, leather works for you." She said, watching his expression on her screen.

"You know this is kind of weird sugar."

"What, never been _watched _before?" She teased and she saw him draw in a breath. She smiled at her words' effect on him.

"Why don't you get that pretty little ass of yours out here and we can grab a bite?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I would love nothing more my sweet but-"

"uh-oh, things don't sound good for me."

"But," she continued, ignoring the puppy dog look he was giving her, well the camera knowing she was watching. "I have about a gazillion searches and things needing done by tomorrow, so I will have to pass."

"No problem Baby Girl. Another time."

"Most definately handsome, how about tomorrow night?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Sounds good, what you got in mind?" He asked, hoping to catch her out, hoping she would tell him what she had planned.

"Oh, nice try Handsome, but you don't get to know until we get there." She said with a smirk. "I'll get you in the car park tomorrow at 6pm. And Hot Stuff, don't be late." She grinned at his curious expression, "Try not to wear yourself out thinking about it, trust me, you'll like it."

He could hear the smile in her voice as they ended the conversation. He was most definately looking forward to tomorrow night.

**What'd you think? Ideas, constructive criticsim, hints, tips, rants, random musings, super secret plans for world domination...all welcome and loved :) **

**Next up: Another one of our love birds has a fantasty; a frustrating day at the office; the second date.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, no date in this chapter, I got a little carried away...you'll see what I mean :P **

**Longest chapter yet! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

Garcia was wishing that she had just ignored the work she had left in favour of going out with Morgan again, but she knew that if she had done that she would have been worrying that the information she was supposed to be finding was essential in helping someone. She knew she had made the right choice, she wanted to enjoy every moment with Morgan and she knew she would have been distracted if she had gone with him, but that didn't silence the part of her that wished she had gone with him, the part of her that had missed him today, missed him and his usual banter due to the need of her friends to know everything that had happened. Really she was glad she had talked to them though, she had been able to tell them her silent fears and they had encouraged her as well as being happy for her. They had, it seemed, been waiting for this to happen since forever.

She smiled at the memory of their excited faces; their happy smiles as she told them about their night, about her realisation that she _really _liked him, loved him in fact. They looked like Christmas had come early and she couldn't help but be caught up in their excitement. It added to her own and she hoped that he would in fact like her date, and hoped that he was just as happy about the last one as her. His kiss had told her that he was, and every time she felt her mind wander to Morgan the feeling of his lips on hers was now one of the first things that popped into her head. Each and every time she had walked by him today, or seen him working as she walked by she had wanted nothing more than to kiss those deliciously soft and skilled lips of his. But she had refrained, if only just, knowing that that would be one sure way to tell everyone and to have Strauss breathing down their necks in no time.

As her last search finished she sent off the information before shutting down her babies and looking at her watch: 11:15. She knew he'd still be up, he'd be back from his second run of the day, sweat shining on his perfectly contoured body and his breath in those short sharp gasps she'd wished she was producing when she'd phoned him the other morning. She shook her head with a laugh trying to clear her mind of Derek Morgan. She'd see him tomorrow at work, and she'd see him later when she was sure they would be having some fun, well she'd sure have some fun with what she had planned. A wicked grin adorned her features as she left her office, her bag slung over her shoulder and headed for Esther, ready to go home and relax in a nice bubbly bath and maybe, just maybe, she'd let her thoughts drift to her (it felt great to even _think _that) Chocolate Adonis as the warm water seeped into her body, and relaxed every cell. She hummed contentedly; she was going to have a good night.

* * *

Morgan had – as Garcia had thought – been out on his nightly run, pushing himself almost as hard as the other morning, trying to sweat out the desire to go over to Penelope's and kiss her senseless. It was a fruitless task, as he would never not want to do that. He had for a while now, pretty much since he met her, but only since that first kiss outside the bar had the desire intensified to the point it was at now, where he was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore. Where he wanted to ignore the voice in his head telling him to go slow, that this was too good a thing to rush, but he knew he didn't want to screw this up, this was the one thing he knew he wanted to last forever.

When he made it back to his apartment he was sweating and his muscles were screaming at him to stop – even Derek Morgan had limits, as hard as that was to believe. Him and Clooney both headed straight for the kitchen, both desperately needing a drink to quench their thirst, although it only quenched one of Morgan's thirsts, his Goddess the only thing able to quench the other. He stripped his clothes from his sweaty body and headed for the shower, hoping that he would be able to calm the fire in his belly under the cool spray.

With the water hitting his weary muscles he let his mind wander, allowing the many images of Penelope Garcia to flood into the forefront of his mind: her laughing so hard she was almost crying, her always smiling face, her porcelain skin coated with the residue if tears just shed, the hurt in her eyes after Battle, the happiness which seemed to ooze from her every pore, the breathlessness and look in her eye after their kiss; but mostly her happy; smiling; laughing; the feeling of her body pressed against his as they pulled each other closer.

He could feel the familiar stirring in his groin as the images and feelings of the many intimate moments that led up to what they had now took over his senses, his mind reminding him of the amazingly passionate kisses and the seductive, teasing quality of her voice. As the images, sounds and feelings took over his mind his hand dropped to his throbbing penis, stroking softly before increasing his pace as his breathing increased and a moan escaped his mouth as the image of the half-naked Penelope Garcia of his dreams forced it's way through all the other thoughts, leading his brain on a whole other journey; the way it would feel to discover the wonders of the woman he wanted so badly, how she'd sound in the throes of passion, how it'd feel to make her scream his name, to make her fall over the edge and then to follow her. He let out a long, low moan as the rhythm of his hand and the thoughts occupying his brain sent him over the edge, her name falling off of his lips on a breath.

He leant back against the shower wall, catching his breath, before quickly finishing his shower. Knowing that the quicker he got out and went to sleep the faster tomorrow would come around and the sooner they would be on their date, and alone again.

* * *

Garcia was soaking in the tub, the warm water and scented bubble bath relaxing her tense body. As she lathered the body wash in her hands, her mind travelled to Morgan's apartment, wondering just what he was doing at this moment, if he was thinking about her as she was him. As she began to massage the lather onto her body she sighed, remembering the feel of Morgan's hands on her naked body in her latest fantasy and the feel of his lips on hers from last night. It was an intoxicating combination and she found herself incredibly turned on by the thought of more to come, by the thought and promise of more kisses tomorrow. She continued to massage the body wash into her skin and as her hands glided over her wet skin she wondered what it would feel like to have the real Derek Morgan touching her in such a way.

She sighed at the thought, a contented smile playing on her lips as she washed off the soapy lather and washed her hair before dragging her wonderfully relaxed body out of the tub and drying herself off, putting on her robe and heading to her bedroom with a towel around her hair, turban style. She then began to primp her body, shaving her legs before moisturising them – trying to keep her thoughts off of Morgan – and then drying her hair before her robe met the floor and she sunk down into her bed with a sigh. She was asleep faster than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Morgan had been tossing and turning in his bed unable to sleep for the longest time, but now his breathing was even and his mind at ease. That was until the memory of his and Garcia's kiss entered his dreams and he felt like he was back there. They were outside the bar, him kissing her fiercely up against the wall as her hands pulled him closer, as close as he could get. Their tongues battling, caressing and teasing all at once as the kiss deepened. His hands trailed through her golden locks and his mouth gorged itself on her deliciously honey sweet taste a little bite reminding him of the whisky she'd had earlier.

They came up for air and their eyes met, what he saw was two pools of fire, pools of unadulterated passion staring back into his before she moved, her lips brushing against his jaw, his cheek, his ear, his jaw again before trailing down his neck. He groaned in appreciation as her teeth nipped at the soft skin and her lips and tongue soothed the areas. Her hands were under his shirt, pulling the it up and over his head before capturing his lips in hers once more. They seemed to be inside now, where he didn't know – or care- he was too caught up in the passion, the need to feel her skin against his too great to be ignored and too urgent to try to work out where he was. Where he was wasn't important, what was important was that he show this woman how much he wanted her.

And so he did, his tongue darting into her mouth and his hands running underneath the hem of her blouse – hadn't she been wearing a dress? Who cares, he thought fleetingly when his hands met the lacy fabric of her bra. He pulled the blouse off, wanting to see her body, to feel it against his. His lips moved from hers, down the column of her throat and across her clavicle before heading towards her breasts as his hands moved to her bum, squeezing with slight possessiveness as he pulled her ever closer, the sounds escaping her luscious lips making him harder. He was doing that to her, he was making the ever independent Penelope Garcia loose control.

He growled low in his throat when her legs wound their way around his waist and he hoisted her up into his arms, pushing her against the wall roughly as he tried to move his mouth back on to hers.

"Morgan." Came her breathless voice just before his lips met hers and he was jolted awake by the familiar ringing of his phone.

"Damn." He cursed the empty room, frustrated that every fantasy he'd had was interrupted. He picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Honey Pie, you do realise what time it is?" Came Garcia's voice in his ear and he growled low in his throat before he could stop himself. Realising that this was in fact real he coughed, trying to cover it up hoping she didn't notice. "It's ten o'clock Hot Stuff, I know you don't usually come in on the dot every day but you might want to get that cute ass of yours in here before Hotch gets back from his meeting with Strauss."

"Crap." He mumbled. "I'll be right in. See you soon Baby Girl."

"Yeah. You sounded like you had a good dream, care to share?" She teased, alluding to the sexy growl that had met her ears as a greeting.

"Maybe I'll show you some time sugar." He said with a smirk, flinging himself into his clothes.

"Promises, promises Agent Morgan." She said, her voice full of the familiar Garcia charm before she hung up.

* * *

He made it into the office in record time, heading into the bullpen first, thankful that Hotch wasn't back yet. Him being late the day he talked to Strauss about, he assumed, him and Pen was not a good start. At least he'd got in before they came looking for him.

"What kept you this morning Morgan?" Reid asked his friend as he sat down at his desk.

"Traffic." He mumbled as he turned on his computer.

"There were no major accidents today between 7 and 9 so you would have had only general traffic, nothing to make you this-"

"Reid." Morgan warned, not wanting to talk about his early morning fantasy with him, that would be too embarrassing, he was already getting knowing smirks and jokes because of his inability to see that he had been in love with Garcia for a long time, and he knew he didn't need more, plus that would be a bit too weird a thing for him to talk to Reid about.

Taking note of Morgan's tone and his demeanour Reid thought it best to change the subject.

"Did you watch the news last night?" When Morgan nodded he continued. "Think we'll get a call about the UnSub in Michigan?"

'God I hope not.' Thought Morgan, he didn't want to have to go away on case just yet, he didn't think he'd be able to cope with only Garcia's voice so soon into their relationship…did he call it that now? He wondered.

"Dunno kid, if it keeps going then probably. We might just be asked to do them a profile and send it over." Morgan replied aloud.

"It seems like he's copying Bundy, he-" Thankfully before Reid could get into full flow his phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, leaving Morgan at his desk with his pile of paperwork and his thoughts.

* * *

Garcia had spent the whole morning wondering when Hotch was going to come in and ask her to go and see Strauss, and she was slightly on edge. She knew she didn't want to transfer, but neither did Morgan. So when the door opened she whirled around in her chair expecting to see Hotch there when instead it was Morgan.

"Hey sweetness." He said with a big smile and she smiled back.

"Hey there Handsome." He could see that she had been nervous before he came in and instinctively knew that she had been doing the same thing as he had: waiting for Hotch to come and tell him to go and meet with Strauss.

"You know I'd transfer in a heartbeat Baby Girl." He said with a soft smile, knowing what she had been thinking about. She smiled at his uncanny ability to read her thoughts and wondered if he knew that she had been undressing him with her eyes since the moment he had entered her domain. She was a woman she could multi-task.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Baby, you love it here." She said, feeling the palpable tension in the room.

"You didn't ask, it's my choice. Your talents are the best there are, they – and you – are needed here, for the cases and for the team. You're their bright spark when the darkness threatens to engulf them. I can go anywhere, Vice, Firearms, Bomb Squad. I don't mind." He said with a shrug.

She smiled at him for his compliment before almost whispering: "But you love it here."

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But I just got a shot with you. I'm not going to mess that up." He said seriously, looking her straight in the eyes and she shivered at the depth of feelings she saw there.

"You want to kiss me now, don't you?" She teased with a smile.

"As much as you want to kiss me Baby Girl." He said with a chuckle. "I'll get you later, car park at six?" He confirmed.

"Yes, you will Hot Stuff. You better be ready to have fun." She said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm always ready sugar." He drawled seductively before turning and leaving with another smile and a small wave.

"And don't I know it." She murmured to herself as she turned back to her computers and her work, wishing six o'clock would come around sooner.

* * *

It was just after two o'clock when Hotch came into her office and she gulped, their leader's face giving no clues as to the verdict of his meeting, and a very long meeting at that, with Strauss.

"What can I get you Boss?" She asked, her voice small.

"You have ten days," Her heart stopped, was she having to leave? Was Morgan?

"A ten days trial period to see how you and Morgan work, if it's going to affect your performance. If not then that's fine, you both stay, if not then someone has to transfer." When she tried to input here Hotch stopped her with a slight movement of his hand. "Morgan's already said he'd leave. I don't want to hear it. We don't want to loose either of you, please try and keep him in check." Hotch said seriously before a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Garcia let out a small laugh, "I'll try Hotch, I'll try. But who has ever been successful in that feat?" She joked. "Thank you." She said softly after a slight pause.

"No thank you necessary Penelope. The BAU needs both of you. You will have a meeting with Strauss after the ten days for review." He informed her before adding: "Have fun tonight." When she looked confused as to how he knew he added: "JJ and Emily are wells of information it seems." She nodded and smiled in response.

Hotch turned to leave. "I'll let you get back to your wok, but just a word of warning: try not to use the cameras for your entertainment, the guys down at security would rather it was something young and blonde they were looking at, not Morgan." He said seriously and Garcia gawped for a second, slight panic rising in her gut before he smiled that small smile at her and she relaxed, her shoulders falling with a laugh and a guilty smile.

"Won't happen again." She said before turning back to her computers as Hotch left.

* * *

After their talks with Hotch, both of them were counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until six o'clock. Garcia was looking forward to surprising him and Morgan was looking forward to whatever she had up her sleeve, he knew whatever it was it would be great. Garcia never settled for anything less.

**What'd you think? Musings, rants, constructive criticism, super secret plans to infiltrate the CM crew/writers...all welcome and loved :)**

**Next Up: The date will finally happen! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait...do you not just hate it when you're off on exam leave and parents are not working that day and they don't leave you alone and you get absolutely no writing done ....I do :(**

**This was something I felt Garcia would do...not sure why and not sure if it really works, but you guys be the judge of that. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but you will get more soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

As six o'clock drew ever closer Morgan couldn't help but smile and when he saw the familiar form of Penelope Garcia flit past the doors of the bullpen. He practically jumped out of his chair, grabbing his coat and phone, ready to go, leaving the room with a smile and a wave to those that were still there, still working.

Upon hearing the familiar footsteps behind her, Garcia turned on her heel and smiled at him, watching as his smile grew in proportion to hers.

"So, Hot Stuff, you ready for this?" She asked as he fell into step with her.

"I'm ready for anything you've got mamma." He replied, looking at her with that familiar intensity that told her that he wanted to kiss her, and badly. Her breath hitched for a second before she got herself back under control.

"Oh, I know you are Derek Morgan." She drawled and he had to restrain himself from kissing her right there and then. "Has that beautiful mind of yours managed to figure out where we're going then Profiler Man?" She teased.

"Nope, I'm stumped sweetness, you going to put me out of my misery and tell me?"

"Not just yet." She said with a sneaky smile as they entered the parking garage. "We only need one car sugar, do you mind driving?"

"No problem, but then you'll have to tell me where we're going." He said, hoping he'd caught her out.

"Not going to happen Handsome." She said, patting his cheek with her hand before retracting it suddenly as the urge to feel more of him grew. "I can give you directions as we go."

"You're torturing me here Baby Girl." He joked, alluding to both her secrecy of their plans and her outfit that she had changed from earlier. She was now sporting a red blouse with a deliciously deep neckline and a skirt that seemed the epitome of all things Garcia: flowing, vibrant and sexy.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a grin and he conceded with a nod.

* * *

The car journey was an affair and a half, with Morgan trying at each turn to guess just where they were going, with absolutely no luck as Garcia chuckled at his attempts. She seemed pretty confident that he'd never guess what it was, and that made him want to get it right even more.

She was watching him as he drove, watching the concentration etched on his face as he tried to work out where she was taking them, as he followed her directions. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of the delicious man, wondering just what she did to deserve such a hottie. She could feel the tension in the car raise the further they drove and she knew that all she was going to want to do when they stopped was kiss the living daylights out of him. She tore her gaze from him and looked at the clock on the dash 6:15. They had fifteen minutes to be there. They'd make it, she thought to herself, and with a little time to spare.

They turned down a side street and she told him to pull over. He looked at her, puzzled, there was nothing in this street, no restaurants, no bars, not even a café.

"Where are we going baby?" He asked as he stopped before he turned the gas off and turned to her.

"Ah, well, you'll find out in a few minutes Handsome, there's something I got to do first." She said with a smile, leaning towards him slightly.

"And what might that be?" He questioned as her face drew closer to his and their lips met softly.

He groaned at the contact – he'd wanted to do this all day – and instantly deepened their kiss, his hands finding their way into her soft curls, pulling her to him. She hummed contentedly into his mouth as he did so, kissing him with all the tenderness in the world. Her hands were not content to stay on her lap, instead snaking their way up and across his chest, feeling the muscles under her fingertips before one curled itself around his neck, bringing him down to her, as her tongue found its way into his mouth. The second her tongue met his the passion erupted, their kisses became deeper, wetter, more urgent, their teeth clashing as their tongues and lips danced together. She began to pull away regretfully, moaning slightly as his teeth grazed her bottom lip as she pulled back. She opened her eyes and leant her forehead against his, seeing the just barely banked flames of passion in his eyes. When she spoke, her voice had a breathless quality to it:

"We need to go inside now sugar." There was a slight hint of regret in her voice.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He said in a soft voice, needing a minute to calm his body, to try to subdue the fire that had begun to rage in his gut.

"No problem Hot Stuff. We have a little time." She said, turning round and into her seat once more, needing a moment herself to get her thoughts out of the gutter.

A moment later they were getting out the car and heading into a large building down the road, Morgan's arm slung easily around her shoulder as they walked the short distance.

"So, Baby, where are you taking me?" He asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"Handsome, will you just wait and see!" She said in mock exasperation, rolling her eyes at him.

She led him into a large building, and they were met by a sight he hadn't been expecting: Lots and lots of people, couples to be exact.

"What is this place?" He whispered in her ear and she shivered as she felt his warm breath hit her skin.

"Don't worry Hot Stuff, it's all above board, and it's a lot of fun." She said with a smile, leading him further into the hall, past most of the couples and into a side room

He was looking around, surveying the room and its occupants to try to work out what they were doing here when he saw the posters and flyers on a notice board, each and every one advertising some kind of dance class or other.

He groaned slightly at the realisation of where he was before looking down at Garcia with questioning eyes.

"Hey, don't judge yet sweet cheeks." She said, the mischief sparkling in her eyes.

They were in a smaller room now, one mirrored wall and the rest painted white. There was a tall, dark haired man at the front of the room, and Pen called out:

"Hey, Nick, I brought a … friend tonight." She said with a smile and he squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"Oh really, Penelope, and who would this be?" He asked, his back still to her. She waved away Morgan's questioning glance and spoke to this Nick character again:

"Nick," She said with a laugh. "Are you going to turn around?" He did, and Morgan noticed the strong features of the man before him before he broke into a massive grin.

"Why, Penelope Garcia, why didn't you tell me you were bringing _the_ Derek Morgan?" He asked, laughing slightly at Pen's blush as Derek raised his eyebrow at her in question.

"Nice to meet you." Nick said, striding across the short distance and offering his hand to shake. "Pen, here has been talking about you since forever!" He said, chuckling and waving off Pen's attempts to explain.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan replied, taking the proffered hand. All the while wondering who this guy was and what they were doing here.

"So, Mr Morgan, are you ready for some Salsa?!" Nick asked, his obvious enthusiasm shining through. Morgan turned to look at Pen who was now smirking slightly at him.

"Salsa Baby Girl?" He asked, his face a mask of indifference before he grinned at her and added: "Well, it's certainly not something I've ever done for a date before." She smiled at his genuine response and relaxed a little, as long as he was up for it then her plan was going to work.

"Well, don't you two be getting up to too much mischief in my class." Nick threatened with a laugh upon seeing the charged look which passed between the two.

"When do I _ever_ get up to no good?" Pen asked innocently. Both men just looked at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

When the other couples began entering the room, Pen took Morgan to the back of the room.

"You sure you're ok with this?" She asked, biting her bottom lip slightly, feeling a little stupid for suggesting it now.

He wanted to take the lip that was between her teeth in his own, and kiss her again, but with no need to leave, no interruptions. Damn, I need to go slow, for both of us. He thought to himself, nodding his head and adding:

"I think it'll be fun. I mean what more can I ask for, I get to spend the night dancing with you, but you have to promise me one thing." She nodded. "Don't laugh if I can't do it straight off."

"I can't promise you that one tiger, but I'll try." She said with a wicked grin.

* * *

The class was a great laugh at first, what with Morgan trying to learn the steps, while his mind was preoccupied by the very close proximity of the woman of his dreams. Garcia had been laughing at some of his attempts, but he really didn't mind, it must have been a sight for sore eyes.

As the lesson was nearing the end though, he managed to get the steps pretty much down, even adding his own Derek Morgan flair to it, and she was really enjoying his company and his dancing. The whole class was doing a full song now, no help from Nick, they had to remember all the moves. They were doing well, remembering all the steps, but then there was the more risqué moves that had them becoming a little distracted: Morgan's hand trailed up her outer thigh to her hip, her hands trailing up and down his back, his hands dangerously close to her breasts, their faces mere inches apart at times. As their eyes connected she realised that her plan was working on him, she could see the increasing flames in his eyes and she knew that soon enough they would be too high for him to bank them, and that was just what she wanted. She was fed up with fantasy Derek; she wanted the real thing.

They managed to get back on track after their slight distractions and by the time the song ended, they were both smiling and laughing, both trying to control themselves until they got back to the car at least. They said goodbye to Nick, who shouted after them as the left:

"You two lovebirds have fun practicing those moves tonight." He sing-songed, laughing at the look Pen drew him as they rounded the corner.

"I really enjoyed that." Morgan said surprised, before continuing more seriously, "You – Penelope Garcia – know how to make a man loose control." He said, grinning at her as she tried to play innocent.

"Really Handsome, I never even noticed." She said coyly, and he laughed that deep laugh that she loved so much.

"And I don't believe a word of it." He grinned at her, before turning her around and planting a kiss on her lips. Instantly she was kissing back, their lips caressing the others' with soft brushes before the pressure behind them increased and their lips crashed together as her back met the side of the car. He pinned her arms above her head, and she gasped when his tongue darted into her mouth, searching every nook and cranny before he pulled away slowly, looking her in the eyes.

"You are one cunning woman." He whispered before kissing her softly again, letting her go and heading to the driver's side. She smiled widely as she sat in her seat, turning to him with a smile.

"Where to now?" She asked, hoping he was not yet done with her tonight.

"How about we get us a movie? Bottle of wine and a good old film? What'd you think Sweetness?" He asked, starting up the car.

"That sounds like bliss." She said with a soft smile playing on her lips as she leaned back into her chair, watching Morgan out of the corner of her eye.

Half an hour later they were parked on Garcia's sofa, their wine glasses half full on the coffee table and the movie forgotten in favour of some kissing.

Her hands were snaking under his t-shirt, feeling the expanse of his chest, her mouth swallowing the moan of approval as she drew her nails down his sides slowly. She could feel the growing bulge in his pants and she was thrilled that she was doing that to him, that it was because of her that his breath was coming in short pants, not dissimilar to those from the phone call the other morning.

His left hand was in her hair, pulling her closer to him while the other was playing with the hem of her blouse.

"You need a hand there sugar?" She breathed against his lips, as they pulled apart for air. He shook his head before asking:

"Are you sure about this mamma?" In reply she placed her lips on his, silencing any further questions he had, and bringing him right back into the moment.

He responded immediately, and she felt the urgency of his kiss as his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened on a gasp as his hand snaked under her blouse, trailing fire as it went. His body pressed against hers, pushing her into the sofa cushions as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck. He breathed in the scent of her perfume as he kissed, licked and nipped his way down the soft column of her neck. He continued his trail of blazing kisses from her clavicle down the deep V-neck of her blouse, his lips caressing the tops of her breasts. She moaned at the contact and her hands pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. He wasted no time, his lips crashing back on to hers after his t-shirt was thrown to the floor.

She moaned into his mouth as his finger trailed across her belly as one hand un did the buttons of her blouse. She groaned in frustration: he was going too slowly. She moved her hands down to help him, but he stopped her.

"We have all night Baby Girl." He whispered into her ear as his lips left hers. She was about to protest when he finally reached the last button and peeled the blouse from her body, showing her lace clad breasts to him. She opened her eyes and chanced a look at him when she realised he had sat up a bit. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze: it was pure, unadultered lust with a hint of..was it love? This thought was wiped from her mind when he bent his head, kissing his way back down from her neck to her breasts where he began to suck on the soft flesh spilling out of the bra while his hands encouraged her to sit up a bit so that he could take of her bra.

When he did, she gasped as his lips met her already pert nipples, sucking and kissing before his tongue snaked out of his mouth and teased it further. She moved her hands from his back to his neck to keep him there, revelling in the feeling of his lips. He, however had other plans, instead moving to the other nipple and repeating the ministrations, this time grazing it with his teeth, drawing a long moan from between her parted lips:

"Mo-organ!"

He shivered at the sound, how could just his name sound so unbelieveably sexy coming out of her mouth?

He moved his lips back up to hers, kissing her full on the lips, pulling away just as she tried to deepen it, growling: "Beautiful." Their eyes connected and she saw that what he was saying was the truth, he honestly thought she was beautiful, he wanted her, he needed her. She smiled up at him, unabashed by her half-nakedness now that she saw the look in his eyes, before switching the power and forcing him backwards into the cushions, her hands trailing across his chest and down his stomach towards his zipper while her lips crashed against his.

Suddenly, she was no longer pushing him back, instead taking his hand and yanking him up. Unprepared for the sudden movement, he crashed into her body, his arms wrapping around her and his hands moving down her back towards her butt. A sense of deja vu flooded his senses as they manoevured thier way through her living room and into her bedroom all while their lips remained fused together. His hands squeezed her butt with a slight possesiveness and she gasped in surprise, opening her mouth to his. Her tongue then probed his mouth, caressing and dancing with his when he backed her into bedroom. She whirled them around and gave him a light shove. He fell spread-eagled on to her bed with slight surprize showing on his face. She smiled sinfully at him as her hands dropped to the waistline of her skirt and unzipped it slowly, loving the look in his eye as he watched it pool to the floor at her feet leaving her standing in front of him in only her red lacy panties.

"C'mere." He growled, pulling her in between his legs when she stepped close enough for him to reach. He placed a kiss between her breasts and she shivered, before he trailed kisses down, over her stomach, to the top edge of her panties. She gasped slightly as his hands moved under the lace and pushed them down to her knees, his face mere inches from her wetness as he shoved them down further before standing up himself and kissing her parted lips, his tongue delving into her mouth straight away.

"You've got too many clothes on Hot Stuff." She mummbled into his lips as her hands moved to his jeans, making quick work of the zipper and shoving them down. They were only at his knees when they fell on to the bed in a tangle of limbs. It didn't deter them, while her hands roamed over his chest and back, feeling every contour and his hands were in her hair, both were frantically trying to rid him of his jeans and then his boxers.

Her hand trailed slowly down his belly, tracing the small dart of hair towards his crotch, her fingers slowly circling his throbbing penis. He gasped into her mouth as she moved her hand slowly, stroking him. His eyes opened to see her watchimg his reaction, watching just what she was doing to him. He growled low in his throat as she smiled saucily at him before she turned them over so that she was on top, stradling him just above his hips. She leant down, trailing kisses up from his tight stomach muscles, over his chest and up his neck where her kisses became harder, more insistent. Soft moans escaped his mouth as her mouth scoped out his body and she was getting more and more turned on by every sound.

Their lips met once more when she brushed her lips over his softly before pulling back with a smile as he tried to kiss her again.

"Tease." He muttered, his voice coated in arousal. In reply she just smile, placing another kiss to his neck, just below his ear and feeling him shiver: she'd found one of Derek Morgan's sensitive spots. She catalogued it in her brain, reminding herself to use it to her advantage at some point in the near future.

Her head bent down to his again when she gasped in surprise as she was flipped over, lying on her back with him above her, her legs bent at the knees and Derek Morgan poised in between them. She could feel the anticipation building as his hands trailed patterns across her inner thighs, slowly making their way north. She fisted the sheet between her hands as he brushed over her clit, a slight gasp escaping from between her lips.

He began to touch her, feel how turned on she was, how much she wanted him. He grinned down at her predatorily as his name was drawn from her mouth as he continued to caress her, feeling her slickness as his skilled hands sent spasms of pleasure through her body.

"Morgan." She impeached, her voice softening slightly. He didn't need further encouragement, nudging her legs apart with his hips before looking up at her, seeing the passion and love he had for her reflected in her beautiful eyes. He beant forward, simultaneaously kissing her on the lips, swallowing her moan as he entered her.

They moved together, him moving forward with slow, deep strokes as her hips bucked towards his. His hands were on her hips, his thumbs tracing circles there as they pulled her towards him, aiding her own movements. They picked up pace, Morgan pulling away from her, bracing himself on his arms as he angled himself differently, hitting her in just teh right spot to have his name wrenched from his lips as her orgasm peaked higher.

She arched her back as he moived again, lving every sensation his was producing, every reaction he was drawing from her. A sheen of sweat broke out on their skin as they moved faster, harder, both trying to get as much as they could while giving the other everything they had, everything they could give. When his index finger brushed over her clit she was gone, the pleasure too much to keep at bay any longer and she came, his name the only thing her lips could form over and over as he continued to thrust inside her, prolonging her orgasm before he reached his own, erupting inside her with a long groan of her name before collapsing down on top of her. Their chests were both rising and falling rapidly as they tried to slow their heart rate and breathing.

When he had his breathing under control, he propped himself up of his elbows, placed a light kiss to her lips and then rolled off of her. She pouted at the lost contact while her brain tried to form enough coherent thoughts so that she could form a sentence.

"Baby." He said softly, pulling her towards him.

She rested her head on his broad chest before pulling the throw that had been laying across the bottom of the bed up and over them.

"You, Hot Stuff, are better than a fantasy." She said with a grin, her nails grazing over his chest.

"You've fantasised abotu me, baby?" He asked, amused, wondering just how often she'd been dreaming of him when he'd been dreaming of her.

"How could I not Handsome?" She teased with a smile, placing a soft kiss to his chest before leaning up and pressing one to his lips. He growled low in his throat, his groin stirring slightly as she kissed him once more.

They weren't getting out of this bed anytime soon.

* * *

**What'd you think? If you want to rip it to shreds, let me know. If you liked it, let me know too :)**

**Do you guys think I should keep writing more of this one or start something else? Your opinions would be greatly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**VERY short chapter here, sorry about that.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last one, I was worried that it may have been out of character from the rest of my story - glad you guys seemed to like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Pen woke up the next morning snuggled up next to the man who had occupied so many of her fantasies, and she smiled, letting out a sigh as she breathed in the delicious scent of him, remembering their escapades from last night and well into the early morning. They'd had a _lot_ of sexual tension to exhaust, and yet she knew that they could never truly exhaust it all, they had wanted this for so long and in finally having it she knew that they wouldn't be giving it up at all, or she wasn't anyways and from last night she thought Morgan was on the same page. Finally they were both on the same page at the same time.

Derek felt her moving and stirred a little, wanting to see what she looked like when she was just awake. He squeezed her tighter slightly and smiled as she reciprocated. He chuckled softly when her arm snaked out from underneath him and she pinched herself.

"What _are _you doing Baby Girl?" He asked with evident amusement in his sleep-deepened voice.

"Making sure this isn't a fantasy." She said before nuzzling in closer to him, seemingly satisfied that it was in fact real.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a smirk, his tired brain not registering the innuendo that that particular word possessed.

"Oh, _very much so_, Handsome." She said with a laugh as she watched the smile grow on his face as her words registered.

"You are way too on the ball this early in the morning sweetness." He said, his eyes falling shut again as her hands slowly traced patterns on his back.

"When am I not on the ball sugar?" She asked with a fake pout, watching as he smiled down at her.

In reply to her comment he smiled before deciding he didn't want to wait any longer and placed a strong kiss to her lips. She kissed back instantly, her lips moving softly against his before she pulled back and looked up at him amused:

"Did you not get enough last night?" She questioned with a smirk.

"I could never get enough of you Baby Girl." He said, before cringing at the cheesiness of what he had just said.

"That, was unbelievably cheesy." She said with a laugh, balancing herself up on her elbow to look at him – he was really cute all sleep-addled. "But very sweet at the same time."

"I think I should just keep my mouth shut until I have had my morning coffee." He said with a chuckle, watching as her smile grew in response to his comment.

His alarm clock began to blare loudly and he cringed at the sound while she laughed and reached over him to turn it off. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her down to him again, turning her around so that he could kiss her again. His lips traced a line up the curve of her neck and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Derek." She implored. "Hot Stuff, we need to get up. We still have to go to work." She said reluctantly moving off of him and reaching for one of his jumpers that was sat on the floor, puling it over her head and taking his hands, pulling him out of bed.

After they shared a quick but still rather steamy shower they grabbed some coffee and headed to work, stopping by Pen's place so that she could get changed before they headed into the office on time for the first of their 10 trial days. The only thoughts occupying their mind were some very dirty thoughts and that they had to 'pass' these trial days because they really didn't want to be separated at work, it wouldn't really be the same working somewhere that the other was not.

**I know it was short, but what'd you think anyways?**


	16. Chapter 16

**EDIT: A few people pointed out (and I thank you for this) my obvious lack of knowledge on American cities/states and where they are in relation to one another...I really should check things out before posting...uch well, hindsight's always 20:20. And if some of my details are factually incorrect I don't have a problem with you correcting me, it makes me look like less of an idiot! :P I changed the place to Montrose, Colorado. If this still makes no sense for whatever reason someone please let me know, and an lternative place would be greatly appreciated :P lol! Apologoies for my VERY limited knowledge of American geography.**

**I fixed this as best as I could but I'm still not 100% happy with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Distractions**

The morning sped by for the two, a request for a profile to be sent to the Detroit office keeping them all busy and their minds occupied on their work.

Morgan was quite thankful for this as he knew that it was the only thing keeping JJ and Emily from pouncing on him and demanding every little detail before warning him to be careful and not screw it up. He did not intend to screw it up, he knew that he really didn't want to screw it up, and he didn't need their lecture just now. Not when he wouldn't be able to keep the smile off of his face that would tell them a lot more than he intended to tell them. Now that his brain was on the subject of Garcia, he couldn't stop it from wandering further: from the sound of her voice in her ear as they made love, to the feel of her body aginst his and back again to how beautiful she looked half asleep, hair mussed and wearing his jumper.

He gulped at the visual his mind had conjured and exhaled slowly as his mind was influxed with countless images from the last few nights: the look in her eye after he kissed her; the feel of her soft skin under his lips as he trailed kisses up her neck; her gorgeous body as she stood naked before him; the glint in her eye as she kissed her way down his chest and across his navel, heading south; the sound of the small gasps escaping her mouth as he explored every inch of her body; the mischevious smiles she threw his way at the salsa; the deep flush across her cheeks after their second round; the look in her eyes as they parted in the corridor earlier today. 'God, that woman is going to be the death of me.' he thought to himself with a smile, knowing that it would be one heck of a way to go.

His phone rang and he picked it up with a smile, after seeing the caller ID:

"Good Afternoon Baby Girl." He said into the reciever, the smile evident in his voice.

"I'll show you a good afternoon Hot Stuff." She said into the phone, her voice deeply seductive in his ear.

He groaned and when it hit her ears she was assalted (although not entirely unpleasantly) by images of last night, and she shook her head to rid the thoughts from her brain before clearing her throat and getting back to business.

"When you getting out of there later?" She asked, wanting to talk to him about last night, knowing that they _needed_ to talk about it. And sooner was much better than later.

"Not sure, what's up sugar?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Nothing, handsome, really it's nothing, just we...you know...need to talk." She said, hoping that in mentioning they needed to talk she wouldn't cause him to run for the hills.

"No problem sweetness, I was thinking we could head to that new place near mine, you know the one I mean, Antonio's I think?"

"Sounds good Hot Stuff, give us a buzz when you're knocking off." She said with a smile, glad they were going out again.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Baby Girl." He said with a smile, also glad that they were going out again so soon after last night.

"Oh, I will my vision, I will." She said, her voice full of hidden meaning and promises for later. "And you, Derek Morgan, look just as good as I'd thought you would in chaps." She said with a slight chuckle as she disconnected, sure she was leaving a speachless Derek Morgan still with his ear to his phone.

* * *

Morgan sat a little dumbstruck...there weren't actually any pictures of him in chaps, he'd never even worn them before. Then it hit him: PhotoShop. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, Penelope Garcia had photoshopped him. He laughed softly at the thought, wondering if she did in fact have photos of him like that while his brain took him down some rather dirty alleys of just what she would be doing with photos like that.

He gulped again, trying to control his breathing once more as his mind conjured images of her pleasuring herself, her own hands trailing across her gorgeous body trying to find some sort of release. The images overpowered all else that he tried to distract himself with. The images of Penelope Garcia spread eagled on her bed, her robe parted over her naked body while she was touching and teasing her own body causing his groin to stir and his breathing to lower to shorter bursts. A sneaky thought entered his mind, floating around his brain while all he could see was her: _did she ever think about me while she did that?_

He snapped out of it when Hotch came into the bull pen, clearing his throat and immediately getting everyone's attention. At the look on his boss' face his dirty thoughts faded, his body immediately switching to profiler mode, wondering just what had happened.

"Conference Room in five people." Was all he said, heading into his office where he reached for the phone.

* * *

Garcia was trying to focus back onto her work but her mind was refusing to concentrate, instead remaining on Morgan. She had just disconnected from their call and his voice remained ingrained in her memory, the sound of him saying her name as they had made love, the soft low groans escaping his lips as she learnt every contour of his body. She shivered at the memory of his hands ghosting over her naked body before his lips had joined them, caressing and learning every curve, every line, every scar. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm her zinging nerves, trying to focus back onto her computers when her phone rang.

"Need you in confrence room in five, Garcia." Came Hotch's strained voice over the phone.

"Sure thing Boss Man. Everything ok?" She asked, immediately alerted to the strain in Hotch's voice.

"I'll explain in the conference room." Was his clipped reply before disconnecting.

She frowned at his reply before picking up one of her fluffy pens and a notepad and heading to the conference room.

* * *

Six confused team members congregated in the conference room. None of them knew what this was about, not even JJ who was usually the one to brief them on cases. They shared confused looks before taking a seat and watching their boss enter the room, his face a mask: not showing any of his feelings, not giving anything away.

"We have been requested by the Colorado field office." He said, his voice sombre, as he passed out case files. "12 deceased, in the last 12 hours. One an hour. Single gun shot wound, execution style. Police in Montrose have no leads, nothing. "

"They should have called us after the first one." Derek said seriously as he looked over the file. Those that were killed ranged from the age of 4 all the way up to 68, from a single mother to a petty thief. Seemingly no rhyme or reason to it, but they would find the pattern, they had to. "Why'd they wait? It doesn't make sense."

"They have a copper there that dables in profiling, thought they'd be ok untill there was the third shooting. The first two were petty theives, thought maybe it was gang related, third was a 4 year old girl. By the time they went through the proper chanenls in getting us out there well, there were more shootings and things have gone too fast for them to handle."

"When are we leaving?" Emily asked, glancing worriedly at Reid who had not spouted forth a single statistic so far.

"Seven p.m." He said, glancing at his watch: they had three hours. "I want you all to go home, get some food in you and be at the plane by 6:30. We may be able to get out then." He said, effectively dismissing them.

"Um, sir." Garcia asked as everyone else began to file out of the room, and she spotted Morgan stop just outside the door - waiting for her. Hotch nodded for her to go on. "That include me?"

"Yes, it does this time Garcia, they have extensive footage and we need you to work on it there, it's easier that way." He said before adding: "Plus wouldn't want you and Morgan to have to survive on phone conversations alone." He smirked and she laughed, a slight blush creeping up her neck before she turned and left the room, almost careering straight into Morgan's chest.

"Woah there baby, I thought you saw me." He said with a chuckle.

"Looks like we may have to postpone our little tete-a-tete mon cher. We gots us a nasty one." She said, pouting slightly, wishing that they didn't have a case at all.

"Well, maybe not. You, it seems, are coming with us Baby Girl, surely we will find even ten minutes to talk." He said, smiling at her as her brow creased in confusion and he could practically hear her thoughts_:_ _ten minutes_ _does he think this is just a silly brush this under the rug conversation?_

"Baby Girl, I do not regret last night, quite the opposite in fact. I want to go out with you again, I want to do _that _to you again. I am All In here sweetness. What else is there to say?" He said as they walked towards her office. She smiled up at him before replying:

"I _so_ wish we were outside right now." She said, pouting slightly, and then breaking out in a grin as he realised what she meant.

"Well, if you hurry that gorgeous ass of yours up then we can grab our go bags and go get us some food before we have to get the plane."

"If you hadn't said gorgeous there, I would be walking deliberately slowly now." She said with a smile and her heart skipped a beat when a proper Derek Morgan guffaw of laughter escaped from his lips.

* * *

After grabbing their go bags, they drove to their favourite Chinese place and Morgan jumped out to get their usual order, leaving Garcia in teh car to mull over what he had said.

She was so unbelieveably happy that he had seemed to read her thoughts, and that he had eased her worries. She could hardly believe that Derek Morgan - the man who she had been secretly lusting after for coming on 5 years now - was 'All In', and with her! The only concern that she had was that in not replying with anything of the sort he may think that she didn't feel the same way, and she really didn't want him to feel that way, because it was so far from the truth.

He startled her when the door was flung open and the chinese put on the back seat before he jumped into the driver's seat.

"I got enough for everyone, none of them will have eaten either so felt it would only be fair." He said with a smile, buckling his seat before turning to her and seeing the far away look in her eye. "You ok Baby Girl?" He asked, worried.

In reply she just smiled and said: "Couldn't be better Hot Stuff." And it was the first time she had said that and actually meant it.

**What'd you think? Any ideas, help, tips etc...all welcome and loved :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**And hello my lovely readers :) Sorry for the delay, sunning myself came first..except I'm still a lovely shade of white :P Thanks for your patience.**

**NB: I made some ridiculously stupid errors and misjudgements and guesses about America and places of America in my last chapter which I am incredibly embarrassed by...just goes to show I didn't really research..will be doing that from now on...so I edited the last chapter as best as I could and hope it is better..sorry about that...thanks again to those that very kindly pointed it out to me..if I do it again feel free to correct me, I don't mind at all. I have edited the last chapter if you want to check it out...don't really need to, but it's there if you want to!**

**Just if the last chapter is still stupid then tough, I'll just say it's AU or something and I'm taking writer's liberties...I'm not a stickler for accuracy, although I probably should be.**

**Anywas, enough of my jibber jabber...**

The drive to the airport with the food was as normal as one can be when Morgan and Garcia are left alone and to their own devices. It was one filled with the telling of hilarious anecdotes and their constant flirting while inane chatter flew between the two. As well as the coy glances they were sending each other's way every time they could. Garcia was very carefully applying more red gloss to her already perfect pout, and Morgan couldn't take his eyes off of her. She dragged the gloss along her lips with precision before pressing them together and opening them painstakingly slowly, the light hit the glossy colour and made them shimmer as she brought her finger to her mouth and removed the extra gloss from the corner before she smacked her lips together again and turned to face him once more, a massive red smile adorning her face.

"You are going to be the death of me Baby Girl." Morgan said, his voice husky as he shot Garcia a patented Derek Morgan glare with the amusement, happiness, excitement and love hidden behind it.

"What'd I do?" She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You know exactly what you did." He said with a low growl and she could see that all he wanted to do was pull over the car and kiss her senseless, removing all of her very carefully applied lip-gloss. She smiled sinfully before turning in her seat and tracing a manicured fingernail down his bicep, watching as he tried to control the feelings she was evoking in him. She smiled smugly at the thought: she, _Penelope Garcia_, was causing Derek Morgan to strain for control. She felt exhilarated and a little frightened at the same time.

"When do we need to be there?" She asked, dragging her nail down his forearm to finger his watch.

He cleared his throat before answering, the usual strength not in his voice. "Ten minutes."

"We'll make it in time Sugar, no need to get your knickers in a twist." She said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Boxers, Garcia, boxers." He replied with a smirk and a wink before he turned back to the road with a smile, knowing that she'd be picturing him in nothing but his boxers while he was being slowly tortured by the scent of her and the images of her applying her beloved red gloss to one of his favourite parts of her body. He wouldn't be 'suffering' alone.

By the time the two made it to the airport, they were both rather flustered and all they wanted was some time alone to consolidate some of their previous feelings and to feel what their minds had been replaying for real. They wouldn't have taken 3 minutes; they got three seconds. Three seconds on the tarmac before Hotch was out and ushering them and the Chinese food quickly inside.

Once sat down, the team began their briefing and Garcia listened intently, taking down all she thought would be relevant to her searches while Morgan watched as her brow furrowed in concentration and her nose scrunched up in that ever so cute way when she scored something out. He smiled at the sight before him as she chewed thoughtfully on the glittery crown bobbing on top of her pink fluffy pen before dragging his eyes from her and back to his case file, ready to take part in the case discussion.

Garcia watched in awe as her favourite profilers did their stuff, countless terms flying by her that she had no idea of their meaning, but she revelled in the intensity with which they all handled their work. They, like her, loved what they did and she could tell by the crackling atmosphere that she was not the only one who wanted to catch this Unsub and do nothing more than beat him to a pulp. But that would not be an option, they all had to control their anger, control their tempers.

When the plane was no longer ascending Garcia got out her laptop, pulling out her colourful nick-nacks to sit next to it as she began to type furiously and try to find everything she could related to these crimes. Morgan watched as she became engrossed in her work, in her system and couldn't help but smile at the obvious brilliance of her. After the team had finished the main briefing, he introduced the rest to the Chinese they had brought, and all seven of them to the wonders from the spectacular 'New Jade' him and Garcia had visited.

They all dug in, laughing and joking about the goings on of the last week and Morgan and Garcia did not get out unscathed. There were a few jokes headed their way, most along the lines of: "it's about time!"

By the time the plane touched down in Colorado they had finished the food, bonded and then re-discussed the case and compiled part of the profile, ready and on hand to be moulded when they met the police and read more of the reports.

The journey from the airport to Montrose was spent in relative silence, with each one of the team members lost in their own thoughts. But the one constant was that they were all praying that they could stop this Unsub before any more lives were lost, and that little selfish part of themselves adding: so they could get home faster.

As they drove into the small town they could practically feel the atmosphere, the place was riddled by fear and worry. The, what they presumed, usually quite welcoming and happy town was instead very sombre and the faces of those who dared walk the streets were marred by fear. Garcia had to turn from the window and concentrate on her lap, trying not to will the images of the broken people from her mind. She felt a familiar hand squeeze her shoulder and she looked up and into Derek's eyes, willing him to take away the unbearable sadness and fear she had just seen on the people's faces.

They drew up outside the precinct and when she saw the bustling activity through the window she shook her head to dispel the picture of utter fear, or at least repel it for a while, knowing that she was needed in there. That her skills were going to help catch this guy, because they would catch this guy, and when they did they would be able to see the hope return to the faces of the locals.

* * *

**What'd you think? I know it's short, but I'm getting back into the swing of things :P**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: I'm not overly happy with this chapter and I feel this has now branched off from the original plan I had for this story. There won't be much more of this story after now, just a heads up. But, if the feeling takes me there will be some one-shots which stem from the start of this story ;)**_

_**Sorry for the wait…my muse got all caught up in 'Love Comes, but not always the right way.' **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**_

The first day of the case had dragged on forever and they hadn't made much headway. Garcia had spent hours on end pouring over all of the footage from every angle she could get, pouring coffee down her throat as she went to try to keep herself alert and awake. She had to find something, anything that would help stop this UnSub.

While she was throwing herself into her work, the others were busy trying to read all the files and piece together a more complete profile so that they could present the police with it later that day. And when they finally did give the profile, they were frustrated to learn that the police there thought it was a lot of cock-and-bull and weren't all that interested in what they had to say, instead thinking that they would find the person who did this using good old fashioned police work, a little elbow grease and a bag of soggy donuts.

The red numbers on the digital clock told Garcia it was 12:00am when her head lolled to the side and she awoke with a jolt, sitting up straight in her chair. She rubbed at her neck quickly, trying to ease the muscle ache she knew would be there in a minute as she exhaled noisily before pushing herself towards the computer screens once more. It was only then that she felt the familiar gaze on her and turned with a tired smile to see Morgan leaning with his back against the door watching her with a cheeky smile adorning his face.

"What can I get you handsome?" She asked, returning his smile before turning back to her computer screen to hide the slight blush that rose up her cheeks from just his smile.

"You can come and get some food, is what you can do sweetness. Hotch ordered in." He demanded in that deep Derek Morgan voice that was like candy to her ears.

"Mmm, what'd the boss man order?"

"Pizza." He replied, walking towards her, turning her chair around and taking her hand to pull her from her throne. "Come on P, time to eat is _now._" She saw the concern in his eyes and batted it away with the wave of her other hand and a smile as she allowed herself to be pulled from her temporary command post and into the main offices.

A few slices of pizza and some bottled water later all seven of them were sitting around the conference table trying to come up with something that they had missed in order to catch the unsub, everyone getting more frustrated as the next round of brainstorming brought nothing new to the table.

The next few days yielded nothing but more murders and less clues. They were struggling, and the strain was evident in them all.

* * *

When they finally managed to catch the unsub, 4 days later, they were all so relieved to be going back home, to be going back to the comfort of their own homes, and for some of them to the comfort of each others' arms what with the frat rules and 'trial period' making Morgan and Garcia catch themselves before they did anything that strayed from their normal bantering behaviour.

The case seemed to take a massive toll on all of them, each wondering how someone could ever justify murdering innocent people for sport. It turned out that the UnSub was in fact a team of four brothers from Nevada who were picking off people in the small town all for a part of some deluded game they were playing. Thankfully the team had been able to stop them, although the eldest was still out there somewhere. His picture was all over the news though now and it was only a matter of time before he slipped up and would be brought in.

Finally making it back into Quantico, to Morgan drove Pen to her place. He walked her to her door as always and when she invited him in he accepted happily, immediately enveloping her in a massive hug when the door closed behind them.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the delicious aroma of the shampoo she'd used and feeling her body next to his. She clung to him, feeding off of his strength as much as he was feeding off of hers, the case had taken its toll on them both. She moved her face to the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell of his aftershave before she placed her soft lips on his pulse before moving her lips slowly up towards his jaw, hearing him moan in appreciation of her ministrations. She relished the sound, it reminded her that this man she was with, this beautiful beautiful man, was brought to his knees by her. His hold alone reminded her that they would be ok, that as long as they were as open as they have ever been and continued to explore this relationship they had entered into then they would be able to cope with anything. He was her rock and her strength, as well as her weakness, but together they made one hell of a team, each being the thing the other needed when they needed it most.

His fingers lifted her chin, removing her lips from his jaw so that they met his own in a searing kiss, each putting all of their emotions into it, releasing all their case related tensions and just focusing on giving and receiving pleasure. The kiss quickly flew high in the passion scales and it wasn't long before Morgan had her pinned between him and the nearest wall, his hands roaming her curves as she pulled him down to her as close as he could be.

As they pulled apart for air their breaths mingled in the air and when their eyes met Pen could see the love he had for her, and she drew from it, taking the strength his love gave her, the feeling of being the most beautiful woman in the world. Their lips met again, softer this time, each showing with tenderness just how much they needed the other. "I love you." he whispered, before he placed his lips on hers, swallowing any words she was going to say, not wanting her to feel like she had to say it just because he had.

They made their way to the bedroom in their lovers embrace and they fell on to the bed, lips still fused together. Her heart had swelled at his words and she put all she had into this kiss to show him she felt the same so that he would believe her when she said the words to him.

It wasn't long before they had both shed their clothes in favour of feeling every inch of the other under their fingertips. And in the dark of Morgan's apartment they showed each other just how much they wanted them, drawing forth moans, groans and even screams of approval as they raced towards climax.

With one last thrust of his hips met by Pen's they both fell over the edge, the others' name on their lips and a smile lingering as they basked in the afterglow of great sex with the person they loved most in the world.

They crawled under the covers, their limbs entangled as they remained close to each other and Derek shivered as she kissed the side of his neck softly before saying the words which caused his heart to swell to incomparable dimensions: "I love you too."

_**What'd you think?**_

**_I feel I rushed the case, but it was not for happening when I tried to write it more detailed...case fics are not my forte me thinks :P And my smut muse has gone walkabout :S_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**So this is the final chapter guys, but as I said last chapter there's the possibility of oneshots stemming from the start…we shall see where the muse takes me =)**_

The tenth day was upon them, the day that Straus would deliver her verdict. Garcia woke up in the warm embrace of her Chocolate Adonis while her stomach fizzed with nervousness, she loved her job and really didn't want either of them to have to move, and there was no chance she would stop seeing Morgan. So she really hoped that Straus allowed them to continue to work together while being together at the same time.

After lying for a while staring at the ceiling she turned in his embrace to see the clock on her night stand.

"It's 5:30." Came Morgan's husky morning voice in her ear, startling her slightly.

"God, you scared me!" She reprimanded with a soft swat at his exposed chest.

"How long've you been awake?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Long enough to freak out." She replied with a small laugh.

"Same here." He replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled into his side. "You know I'll transfer in a heartbeat sweetness. If she doesn't want us working together I'll move, the BAU needs your _skillz_ princess." He said with a chuckle.

"I can't let you do that Handsome. You lo-"

"Sweetness, you're not _letting _me do anything, I'm _choosing_ to do this." He said with conviction.

"But-" She tried to interrupt but he stopped her protests by placing a finger to her lips. And for once she did as he was asking and let him speak rather than revert into their usual bedroom banter which would no doubt lead to very happy places, but right now she knew this was important.

"The BAU needs your expertise baby girl, they can get another tough guy, you are one of a kind." He said with a soft smile.

"You underestimate yourself Derek Morgan." She replied, kissing him softly on the cheek before sitting up and pulling her robe off of the floor so she could slip into it.

Getting up and out of the bed she saw the familiar glint in Derek's eye as he stared hungrily at the cleavage that was being shown off in a most spectacular fashion by the flimsy fabric.

"Get your brain out of the gutter." She admonished lightly and with a smirk as she watched him follow her lead and leave the bed, flinging on a pair of boxers as he followed her out to the kitchen, his mind doing the opposite of her words as he watched her hips sway from side to side.

"Stop it." She said sternly although he knew she was smiling.

"Stop what?" He asked with mock innocence as he continued to watch her.

"You know exactly what Derek Morgan!" She exclaimed in mock exasperation. "Stop checking me out!" She added, although secretly not wanting him to stop just enjoying their playful banter.

They ate breakfast with a smile and a laugh, trading playful barbs and jokes to hide the nervousness that was enveloping them. When she'd finished her food she planted her head on top of her hand and smiled over at him as she watched him happily eating and laughing about Reid's latest 'Physics Magic' and just how wrong it had went. She couldn't help but stare as his eyes crinkled up with laughter and his smile grew. His laughter was infectious and soon they were both chuckling contentedly, almost as if they were masking their nervousness with humour.

"You go shower mamma, I'll get the dishes." Morgan suggested as they began clearing away.

"You trying to say I smell handsome?" She asked with a pout and a laugh. "I'll go, but only if you join me…" she trailed off as she left the room, winking at him over her shoulder. They'd been have lots of fun since the case ended, talking, laughing, joking, watching movies, kissing, hugging, snuggling, making love, and although some would day they were going too fast, they knew they weren't, not for them. It had taken so long, some would say too long, to get them to this stage so they were merely making up for wasted time. Or that's how she liked to refer to it.

He groaned softly before quickly washing the dishes and heading to the bathroom. On his way he heard her singing 'Wash that man right outta my head' and he couldn't help but chuckle. Dropping his robe in the steamy bathroom he stepped into the shower behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing small kisses to the side of her neck. She hummed contentedly in response, letting her head fall to the side and opening the column of her neck right up to him.

"You sure you wanna 'wash that man right outta your head' sugar?" He teased as his hands intertwined with hers.

"Hmmm…I think I'll keep you for a bit yet." She said with a smile.

"Goood." He mumbled into her neck, wrapping his arms around her fully now as her hands moved up his arms, her nails dragging slowly across his skin sending shivers done his spine.

"If you don't stop kissing me like that we're going to be late for work…" She trailed off, not really wanting him to stop but knowing that they were going to have to as they definitely couldn't afford to be late to work, today of all days.

"We still have some time goddess…" He said and she could feel him smile against her skin as his lips moved towards her jaw.

She protested lightly until the combination of his hands, and lips moving on her skin while their bodies were warmed by the warm shower was too good to protest.

"We have to be quick handsome…" She said almost breathless. "Think you can manage?" she teased only to be warned with a growl before he spun her around to face him and claimed her lips with his.

Twenty minutes later they were out of the shower, sated and much more relaxed as they finally put some clothes on and headed to their cars, ready to face the day. They kissed once more before they went to their separate cars, each putting all the things they had left unsaid, all the hope and all their worries into it, leaving them breathless as they pulled apart. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before turning to his own car.

When they reached their building, each took a deep breath before heading in, both not wanting their nerves to show. They headed straight to their respective work stations, both wanting everything to run as normally and smoothly as possible.

The time dragged for the two as they worried over the outcome of their forthcoming meeting with Strauss, so when 12 o'clock came around they were both buzzing with nervous energy and ready just to get this over with, to hear the ruling of the 'scary boss lady' and make whatever changes have to be made.

They made there way into her office with worry in their hearts although the each knew that no matter what the verdict what they had wasn't going to disappear, that they would come to some sort of arrangement with each other as to who would transfer but hopefully it wouldn't come to that, hopefully they would be able to stay at the BAU and stay together. That would be their perfect solution but it was all in the hands of one woman now. One woman who wasn't exactly fond of a certain tech's phone manner or a certain agent's penchant for kicking down doors.

They took at seat in front of her and waited with baited breath for her to deliver her verdict, their hearts racing, each wanting to take the others' hand to reassure themselves and the other that everything would be ok, but they couldn't. That wouldn't do themselves any favours.

After a minute that seemed to them to be an hour she finally spoke.

"After careful consideration and review of your performance it has been decided that you are able to work together successfully regardless of your personal standings. So you are both able to stay with the BAU. Although we will, of course, be reviewing your performance and your conduct within the office much more regularly." Strauss finished and effectively dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

When out in the corridor they walked quickly side by side, smiles creeping on to their faces as they drew nearer the bull pen. Upon entering they saw the expectant faces break into grins and sighs of relief, each team member thankful that they would remain just that, a team.

That night the team went out to celebrate. A nice meal then drinks (non-alcoholic of course, they were working the next day), dancing and talking. The whole team was very relaxed and let their hair done, chatting quite openly and laughing at old stories and jokes told. Morgan sat with his arm slung around Garcia while she her hand quite often rested on his leg. Both so at ease with one another and with their new 'status' as a couple. Each showing quite openly just how deep their affection for the other ran with the glances, touches, smiles and of course the nicknames.

Those two were in love, and the crack team of profilers didn't need to be profilers to work it out, it was shown as plain as day in their eyes. They were in love, in love and as happy as they had ever been. They all knew there would be bumps along the road but they were envious, these two best friends had finally made that transition into something more, something real, and they would have someone to catch them when they fell, someone to go over those bumps with. They had the person they'd been searching for; they had their 'one', it was a relationship worthy of

It had all started with two words: 'Baby Girl' and had spiralled from there. Through the banter and the nicknames, to the discovery of Derek's past. They made it through Penelope being shot and the explosion, thorough Derek's flings and Penelope's relationship with Kevin Lynch. They had made it through the end now, and all thanks to a few fantasies making their feelings undeniable. Who said fantasies would only ever been in their minds. For these two fantasy had become reality.

_**And so we've reached the end, what'd you guys think?**_


End file.
